


Lost and Found : Levi and Eren Edition

by CJ_Ackerman17



Series: Omega Levi & Alpha Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Levi/Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other, Overprotective Eren Yeager, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cute levi, eren is the pack alpha, pack alpha eren, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17
Summary: Levi is five and a half months pregnant with his and Erens third litter of puppies, having birthed their first two years ago. They have two children, Kota and Aster who will grow up to be two very strong alphas. Eren is the pack alpha and their pack was at peace in their own self made village, however, things take a dark turn when they are invaded by a pack of rabid alphas on the loose. In the midst of the all out brawl, Eren looses the two things he swore to protect : his omega and one of his pups. This is the journey to get them back.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Omega Levi & Alpha Eren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855045
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	1. Set Date To Be Published :

Hello, it's me again. 

I'm really looking forward to writing this book, I've always loved A/B/O and I love Snk

As some of you know, I am currently writing a book called Everything Comes Back Around (Levi/Eren Yeager) and it is almost finished. 

That book has a total of forty chapters and is my first work on here.

Once that book is completed, then I will start this one. 

This book will only have three chapters, but they will be very long. 

All my works are considered to be for ages 18+ because of the graphic scenes I do write, but I will always post warnings. 

I hope you stay around to read this book, and maybe look at my other one? 

I'm very proud of it. 

Hope to see you guys soon,

CJ <3


	2. Protect Them If You Must

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy :)

Eren was up before the sunset on this chilly morning, eyes fluttering open and humming softly at the little purrs he heard throughout his little cabin. Laying graciously upon his chest was his omega, his mate, the love of his live, Levi. He was wrapped up in the two thick blankets and a sweater, hands clutching onto the blankets and purring. On the other side of Levi, cuddling against his back, was their three year old cub named Kota. He had shaggy brown hair like Eren, the bright green eyes but he could mean mug like his momma, him and Levi were pretty sure he would end up being an alpha since he was very protective of Levi. And on the other side of Eren was their six year old named Aster, who looked like a equal mix of Levi and Eren. She had brunette hair and grey eyes, sharp features too. Both mates thought their kids would be alphas. 

Aster was a fighter, so was Kota. They both took lessons from Reiner and Annie, learning the basics of fighting even though they were so young. Aster was a natural, she reminded Eren a lot of his sister Mikasa. Mikasa was the second alpha in command, Eren's right hand woman so to speak. She was crazy strong since birth, only second to Eren. Even though she was older, she allowed Eren to be pack alpha because she did not want to make all the calls, which made sense. She also was not good with people, so that is where Eren surpassed her at. She loved Aster and Kota, always teaching them more about being alphas and how they hunt for omegas and protect them. Both of the kids were already so smart, Levi and Eren could not be more proud. 

He was the first one awake every morning, as pack alpha it was required for him to be awake before everyone to scout the grounds. In their secluded area, each family lived in a wooden cabin. Each cabin had a fireplace, a very cozy bed, a nest for an omega, and a couple other things like a water system, they used the same plumbing as the city. Even though they were nested in the woods, they also went into town to go buy things with the money that Eren and Mikasas parents sent to them every month. There wasn't much in the city though, they all preferred to stay in the woods as humans and those with dynamics did not get along a lot of the times. That was okay, they claimed the woods and the non-dynamics had the roads. It was a perfect system. 

His omega made a small sound of distress and Eren's eyes snapped down to see what was wrong, but chuckled when he saw Levi wrap his arms around his swollen stomach and wipe the drool from his mouth, laying his head back on Erens chest and falling back asleep. Levi hated being dirty, and drool counted in that category. Did he forget to mention something? Oh yeah, Levi, his beautiful mate, was pregnant again with their third litter of puppies. They knew of two pups, but Eren would not be surprised if there was another tucked in there somewhere because of how big he was. Eren just let a purr rumble from his chest to coax the raven back to sleep, and of course, it worked. 

Eren decided it was now time to get out of bed, all the alphas of the pack hunted for their omegas except for a select few that stayed and watched over everyone, and he led the charge every morning. Hunting was also a stress reliever for Eren, not to mention it was food. He was stressed about the possibility of having three more cubs to take care off, and he needed to take the edge off sometimes, especially with the stress of being a pack alpha. He stretched and slowly detached himself from Levi and Aster. 

Success. He got out of bed but cringed when the omega spoke something, but Eren only laughed when he noticed the omega was sleep talking again. "quiet... no.. pups. Listen" Most of his dreams consisted of his pups, and Eren was so glad he found the perfect mate that loved their children endlessly. Their pups were the world to the both of them, and Eren would be dammed if he let anything happen to them. He walked over to the fireplace, adding some more wood to the fire and using some matches he had gotten from the non-dynamics. Humans. It was about to be winter, Eren could tell, there was no snow but the temperature easily dropped down to the forties within a couple weeks. To alphas the weather was just fine, but to omegas and cubs, it was chilly and they needed extra padding.

The alpha dressed himself and he was about to leave the house, but he cringed when he heard a sound come from Aster. He turned to see her sitting up now, rubbing her eyes and staring at her dad. "Daddy?" she asked softly, making sure not to wake her momma or brother. 

He gave her a small smile and held a finger to his lips, "take care of momma and Kota, I'm gonna go get us some food. Okay?"

Aster smiled and nodded, laying back and and cuddling into Levi's chest, resting her hand on Levi's stomach. The omega huffed and unconsciously pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face into her hair. The entire cabin smelled of Eren, and the alpha was kind enough to scent mark the sheets and pillow case they rested on to ease them into a dulling sleep. In a matter of seconds, Aster fell back asleep. 

Sometimes Eren had to just stare at the sight before him, his two pups and his omega all cuddled up together on the bed. They were his whole world, nothing exists outside of them. They were his top priority, and as head alpha, he had to stay strong enough to keep his family well fed and happy. To his future pups as well.

With a smile, Eren left the cabin and shut the door behind him. He was pleased to see other alphas leaving their cabins as well, rubbing their eyes and looking tired, but ready to hunt. Eren decided to give each of them some time to wake up, so he did his job as pack alpha and scouted the area to make sure it was safe. Eventually, Mikasa joined him. "Hey Eren" she said, her face as stoic as ever. She reminded him of Levi, who could mean mug someone till they cried. 

"Morning, Mikasa." He said, his voice deep and still laced with sleep even though he was on high alert. There was never any threats in this area, it's why Erens parents started their pack here in this area all those years ago. Eren had taken over once his parents passed away due to a contagious heart disease they had gotten from the city. There has never been one threat around here, which was a relief to Eren. It was the perfect place to start his family, and keep his pack safe. He was the strongest, after all.

"How are Levi and the kids?" She asked, she formed the same question every day. She was the one who knew Levi first, she had met him when she traded at another pack. The two of them formed a bond and got along well, and sooner or later Mikasa brought Eren with her to meet the pretty little omega from the pack on the other end of the woods.

_Mikasa was walking with Eren to another pack to make a trade, she had finally decided to bring him after talking to her friend Levi countless times about her brother. The omega seemed shy, so she really hoped Eren wasn't so straight forward that it would frighten the small raven. From what she could tell, Levi seemed interested every time she spoke about Eren. She couldn't wait until they finally met._

_After Leaving Reiner in charge, Eren reluctantly left his pack to go see this omega Mikasa had been talking about. He honestly never desired a mate, the job of being pack alpha took a tole on him sometimes and he would think about having a mate to come home too, but he was so busy he didn't even try. He had become pack alpha when he turned eighteen, and he's been alpha for four years now."How do you know if I'll like him anyway?"_

_"Because I know you, and he's a cutie. I think he is your type anyway." Mikasa explained, "he's shy, so you'll need to chill out if you really want to talk to him."_

_"Alright alright" Eren ran a hand through his hair and followed Mikasa to the neighboring pack._

_Another couple minutes of walking and Mikasa finally spotted her raven haired friend. He was underneath an apple tree, it was spring almost summer so everything was in full bloom, which meant apples and berries were in their prime. The omega was munching on an almost finished apple, leaning down and petting one of the bunnies that had hopped over to him. He mumbled something that Mikasa and Eren strained to hear, and leaned down to kiss the small animal on the head. He wore leggings that were obviously expensive and from the city, along with a tight fitting grey v-neck and some jewelry. The pack he belonged too had a lot of money, so it's no wonder he looked so freshly kept._

_Eren looked at Mikasa, his eyes were dilated and his nostrils flared at the scent of pure omega. He's been around unmated omegas before, but this one, Levi, seemed to smell the sweetest. He smelled of apples and something sweet, like a cinnamon roll. "is that him?" he asked her, eyes scanning the area for anyone else but found the omega was alone, unprotected, and that didn't place right with him._

_She took her eyes off Levi and over to Eren, a small smile on her face. "Yeah." She smiled, she could see the doe look on Erens face. She knew Eren would like him. "Go introduce yourself, he won't be wary because you're an alpha, he was raised around them. But if you step too close to him he might skitter away."  
_

_The alpha nodded his head and looked back at Levi, who had stood back up and finished his apple, throwing it on the ground and then looking back up at the tree. He wiped sweat from his forehead, training his eyes on a certain bright red apple he wanted. The only problem was that it was too high, he would need some help or find something to stand on. Levi just sighed and stomped his foot, bending his knees and jumping up to try and reach it, but missing and landing on his toe the wrong way. "Ow!" he exclaimed loudly, sitting down and holding his foot. "Stupid apple, why do you have to be so high? I'm too short for this."_

_Eren took this as his chance, he let Mikasa rub some of her scent on him and then he stood up. He slowly made his way over to the apple tree Levi was now sitting under, holding his toe. With ease and very aware of Levi's eyes on him, Eren had went on his tip toes and grabbed the apple the omega desired, kneeling down next to Levi and giving him a gentle smile, holding the apple out for him. "Here you go, omega."_

_Levi's gaze snapped up when he heard someone behind him and he watched the alpha grab the apple he tried to reach for, and after grabbing it Levi thought the alpha would laugh at him like the others would. But.. he didn't. The alpha simply knelt down to his height and smiled, holding the apple out to him. The alpha was pretty and handsome. He had shaggy brunette hair that glistened in the summer sun, his bright emerald green eyes made such a bold statement. His thin lips, perfectly shaped eyebrows and jawline, his bone structure screamed strong alpha. He was tan too, obviously spending a lot of time in the sun. He seemed much taller than Levi._

_And his scent. It smelled so lovely, a mix of vanilla and citrus. He smelled so nice, and it had a hint of mint and Levi knew that smell. It was one of his friends named Mikasa, she traded with him. That means this alpha knew his friend, which meant that this alpha should be nice. He’s never met a mean alpha before, no one has even raised their voice at him, he didn’t know what true danger really was. He was innocent, and it made Erens alpha want to protect him at all costs._

_The omega looked between the alpha and the apple, shyly taking the apple offered to him with a small smile on his face. "T-Thank you, um.."_

_"Eren" He smiled and then pointed to Levi's foot, "is your foot okay? You came down pretty hard. Want me to take a look?"_

_"No thank you" Levi said as politely as he could, "it doesn't hurt anymore. My name is Levi."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Levi." Eren said, his voice light and gentle. "Want some help up?"_

_The omega shook his head and got up on his own, Eren following his lead. When they were both standing, Erens jaw almost dropped when he noticed the height difference. He thought his mother was small but no, Levi was smaller. Easily a foot smaller than Erens height, and he was cute too. His features were softened due to being an omega, a very spoiled omega. But he didn't seem like a spoiled brat, he seemed very humble. His black hair was shiny, Eren could only imagine what was put in his hair to keep it like that. His eyes were a light blue/almost grey, sharp at the edges, quite the contrast from his softened edges. "Do you know an alpha named Mikasa?" Levi asked, now straining his neck to look up at Eren._

_"Yes, she's my sister" Eren said, "what are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you have an alpha?"_

_Levi shied away at the question and Eren thought he lost his chances with the omega, maybe he asked the wrong question. He always heard he was too straight forward. "No, hey, I didn't mean I wanted too-"_

_"Don't mind him Levi, my brother is an idiot" Mikasa finally came out from where she was hiding and walked over to them. Levi's face had brightened and he went to hug his friend, and with a small smile, Mikasa hugged him back and Eren tried not to show his jealously. Mikasa only laughed and patted Levi's head, "I see you two have met."_

_"Is that the Eren you told me about?" Levi asked, a curious glint in his eyes._

_"Uh hu" Mikasa unwrapped her arms from his smaller figure, "he's an idiot but he means well, I actually brought him here to meet you."_

_"He's nice" Levi mumbled and looked down at his apple, then at Eren. Sharing food was something so primal between alphas and omegas, but Erens scent.. it made him feel so safe. And he was always taught to respect alphas, and do something good for someone if they did something good for him._

_So, disregarding his feelings about it being so intimate, Levi walked away from Mikasa and then went to Eren. He held his apple out to Eren, a blush on his cheeks as he did so. "Um.. can you break it in half?" he asked, "please?"_

_And who was Eren to deny such a request? He took the apple from Levi and supported his two thumbs on top, using his alpha strength to easily break the apple into two even halves. He handed them both to Levi, who took them and stared at them for a moment. Eren was about to question what the omega was doing, but one look from Mikasa and he kept his mouth shut. He then saw Levi hold one of his hands out._

_It took him a second to recognize what the omega was doing, and his heart raced at the offer. He didn't realize what he was doing was alpha and omega code. The alpha would hunt for an omega, and if the omega felt a connection, they would share their food. It's like choosing a claim, a mate. In this case, Eren had gotten the apple that Levi couldn't reach. And now Levi was sharing half of his apple with Eren._

_The alpha just smiled and took half of the apple, "Thank you, omega."_

_His reward was the bright smile on the omegas face, accompanied by a small giggle, while they both munched on their apple slices._

When Eren and Levi first met, it was love at first sight. They have been together ever since. Mikasa was the only one Levi fully trusted to watch his pups if he was busy. Everyone else had to be approved by Eren. 

At the mention of his family, Eren let a smile cross his lips. "They're great, still sleeping. Levi's showing a lot now, last night he was craving berries to Aster and I were forced to get a shit tone for him. Kota thought it was the funniest thing too, little trouble maker. He was the one who asked Levi to get berries, then Levi practically would cry if I said no. And you know I can't say no to him."

Mikasa chuckled, "yeah, hence the new litter of pups."

Eren laughed, "yeah."

After surveying the area, Eren and Mikasa went back to the pack. They met up with all the other alphas, which consisted of half of their pack. Eren appointed Reiner to stay back and watch over everyone along with Bertholt, and then took the rest of the alphas out to start their morning hunt. 

During their morning hunts, the goal was to bring back enough food to last breakfast and lunch, then hunt for dinner later if anyone else was still hungry. Erens pack was ravenous when it came to hunting, they brought back so much food it could last awhile if they made it. They got the special treatment because no one else was in the area, and as of late, the alphas in his pack were the strongest on this side of the land. Nobody dared to cross over into Erens boundaries, because Eren himself would execute them if they were to even look at him wrong. It took a lot to earn Erens trust. 

The morning hunt usually only lasted an hour or two, and by the time they arrived back, the omegas and pups would be awake. Rest assured, when Eren returned with his other pack mates, there were pups playing outside in the self made play set some alphas built awhile back. They were squealing and giggling, laughing along as their mothers would help them down a slide or wrestle around. They had a play area in the middle of all of their cabins, and it was the pups' favorite thing in the world.

All the alphas smiled, they loved their home and their pack. Each of them set their kill down and while they cooked, Eren went back to his cabin to check on his family. He saw Kota out playing with his friends, and Aster was probably with Reiner, so he figured Levi would still be inside the cabin since he didn't see his short mate anywhere. 

Just like he thought, when he opened the door, Levi was laying on the bed. He looked so peaceful while he slept and every morning Eren hated to wake him up, but he also knew that Levi needed to build up his strength if he was to push out a third litter of puppies in a couple months. He's fattened up a bit since he's been with Eren, but sometimes Eren thought it wasn't enough. 

He shut the door behind him and walked up to their bed, crawling on it and leaning down to press a kiss to Levi's exposed swollen stomach. He was already getting some stretch marks, some were left over from his last pregnancies but Eren loved them. He called them Levi's tiger stripes, and it made the omega blush every time. "Time to wake up love" he said with a smile, pressing a kiss now to Levi's nose. "Come on, breakfast time. Our cubs are probably out eating as we speak."

The omega groaned, he hated waking up. His eyes fluttered open and he could smell the scent of _happy alpha, happy home, safe_ course through his nostrils. A smile spread on his face as he blinked slowly up at his alpha, he felt so cozy and warm, he didn't want to leave his nest. "Good morning alpha" he voice hoarsely, still very sleepy. 

Eren loved how dopey Levi looked in the morning, it was just like their cubs. What he loved most about Levi is how he seemed to glow during his pregnancies, his birth marks becoming darker, hair becoming healthier and shiny, and not to mention the swollen belly of his that was filled with Erens pups. He smiled and caught Levi's lips in a quick kiss, "You hungry love? Wanna come out to eat or shall I bring you food so you can stay in your nest?"

"Uh" Levi rubbed his eyes, "I wanna come out and watch the kids play, help me get dressed?" 

"Course love, want me to get your robe?"

"Yeah, gonna put it over my pajamas."

"I'll get your shoes too."

"Mm, thanks alpha"

"Anything for you, love."

It took a couple minutes, but eventually they both emerged from their little home. Levi and Eren were holding hands, and they stopped on their way to get food because Levi was watching his pups play with the others. For a single pack, there were plenty of pups at different ages. He smiled as Kota played around with one of Reiners pups, Cameron, and tumbling down a slide. When Levi noticed Kota trying to crawl up the slide he emitted a low growl, a warning of _no, Kota._ From a distance, Kota heard his momma and turned with a sheepish grin, getting off the slide and allowing other children to go down the slide.

With an approving look from Levi, him and Eren both went to get their food. They were greeted by their friends, other omegas gushing at Levi's swollen belly and Eren received a 'good morning, alpha' from everyone else.Eren was filled with pride. Yes, those were his kids and that was his beautiful mate. He sat Levi down at a table with Annie and Connie, then went to get some food. He put some on a plate and then went to his mate, setting the plate in front of him. "Here you go love." he smiled and kissed Levi's head, then sitting down next to him and rubbing his back as the omega dug into his food. 

Annie and Connie were two omegas in their pack, which easily consisted of thirty alphas, omegas, and betas combined, and that is including children. Eren rarely let anyone else join, and by then he ran it through his mate, who also had a huge say. The two of them were very in sync. Anyway, Annie and Connie were two that Levi seemed to like a lot, as they had the same humor and they were the first to welcome him into the pack all those years ago. They were his first friends here besides Eren and Mikasa, and now they were together every day. 

His mate was liked by everyone in the group, and the best part was that if Levi had an issue with someone, the omega would say it upfront. One time, Levi had an issue with another alpha named Jean who served him raspberries instead of blue berries. Stupid reason, Eren is aware, but he wanted to cry of laughter when Jean got his ass tore out by Levi, and then the pregnant omega burst into tears. Now though, Levi and Jean were like best friends. Levi was best friends with everyone here, they had to be, they were all family. 

Levi leaned into Erens side and let out a content sigh when he was full, rubbing his eyes. Eren only smiled, wrapping his arms around his mate and kissing his forehead. "You finished, love?"

He received a nod.

Eren was about to get up, but Marco came by and snatched Levi's plate when he noticed he was done. Eren told him thank you and went back to tending to his omega, "I have to make a run to the city to get some more pup supplies." 

"Okay, and more blankets" Levi looked up at him with pleading eyes, "a furry one?"

Again? Eren wanted to laugh, their home was filled with blankets. 

"You can't say no to that face" Connie laughed, "come on, get him another blanket, he is carrying your children Eren."

The brunette rolled his eyes, giving Connie the side eye. "I know, idiot." he looked down at Levi and cupped his cheeks, "Course I'll buy you another blanket love."

The smile on Levi's face was the only thing he would ever need in return. 

In Erens pack, their every day lives were the same every day, and it made everyone feel so content. While Eren left with Jean to pick up some supplies from the nearest drug store, Reiner and Mikasa were in charge of looking after everyone. They took a head count but other than that, they did not have to worry about anything really. Again, nothing ever happened here. So what everyone decided to do was have a campfire outside, roasting marsh mellows and playing guitar and singing. The pack were all like a family. 

The raven was laying on a blanket, head on another omegas lap named Christa. She was one of his close friends as well, and she knew a lot about pregnancy so he went to her about any questions he ever had. He had started to feel drowsy after playing with his cubs, so he needed some time to rest. He watched Aster and Kota dance with the rest of their friends along to Reiner playing an acoustic guitar, Connie banging on some bongos and Sasha singing a song that she had grown up with in her own village as a child. 

"And we all sing of love, and family, and friends! To you, and you, and even you!"

Sasha really had a way of pulling in a crowd of kids, she was a natural at it. She did not want any of her own, but she loved other children like they were her own. She danced along with the children as she sang the song, it was about coming together as a family and loving each other, like a pack should. It was a very educational song for the cubs, and all the mates approved of it. 

Mikasa had sat down next to Levi and Christa, putting her hand gently on her friends shoulder. "Want a s'more? I just made one."

Levi looked up at that, finally tearing his gaze away from his cubs. He nodded and pushed himself off of Christas lap, letting out a pained whine when he felt a strain in his back.

It caused other alphas to look over at their head alphas mate in curiosity. 

"Your back?" Mikasa asked as she helped Levi sit up, placing her hand on his lower back and rubbing it.

Aster and Kota had run up to him, "Momma okay?" Kota asked, even though he was three, he was still an alpha who's natural instinct was to make sure an omega was cherished and alright. At his young age he did not understand that, but both Eren and Levi had been teaching him. Aster understood though, she knelt down in front of her momma and kissed his forehead like she sees her daddy do all the time. "You're okay momma, I love you."

Levi kept his wincing down to a minimum and just chuckled at his cub's concern, he let out a soft comforting purr from the back of his throat to reassure his children and everyone around him that he was perfectly fine. "It's alright loves, I'm okay. Go back to dancing with auntie Sasha, I'm sure she misses you."

With a smile and giggle, his cubs ran back to their dancing circle with Sasha. The omega leaned into Mikasas side, purring contently as she continued to rub his back. He felt Christa scoot close to him too, a hand on his knee reminding him that she was there in case she needed him, but she was busy talking with her mate Ymir. He took the s'more that his raven friend offered him, biting into it and sighed, cuddling into her side and enjoying the food. 

"I swear there might be three babies in there" Mikasa joked, rubbing at Levi's swollen belly. 

The omega lifted his head to look up at her, "are you.. are you calling me fat?"

"Never, not when I know you're mated to the pack alpha. And I'm your friend idiot, why would I call you fat?"

"I don't know, hormones can be to blame but I really wanted to throw this s'more at your face."

"You couldn't hurt a fly."

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, finishing off the s'mores and grabbing a cub of water, taking a drink. Even here, like his last pack, he was treated like a princess. He grew up spoiled in riches, and he left all of that because he loved Eren. Ever since they shared that apple. But here, he was treated as one of the same instead of a cherished relic. It was nice, it's what he loved most about Erens pack. Everyone was equal, and even omegas got combat training! Levi did not, especially since he did not believe in violence. He was left to watch the cubs, but he did sneak glances at Eren when he was training with the other alphas. 

Speaking of his alpha, his nose picked up a scent and he went to tell Mikasa, but she was already looking in the direction of where it came from. It smelled of vanilla and citrus, and the butterflies in Levi's stomach enhanced at the smell of his alpha. With some struggle, he got up from his spot and followed the trail with a s'mores in his hand. Emerging from the woods pathway was his alpha and Jean, and when Eren spotted his pregnant mate standing there waiting for his return, his heart swelled with pride and went straight to him. He pressed a kiss to Levi's lips and purred, causing Levi's nose to scrunch and he laughed a bit, kissing him back. 

"Hey love" Eren smiled, "How are you feeling?"

The omega said nothing, but handed the s'mores he made to Eren, a silent gesture of _eat something._

Eren could never resist an offer from his mate and he put some bags down, grabbing the s'mores and finishing it in two bites. "Thank you hun. How are you feeling? Pups alright?"

If anything could put Levi in a good mood it was the mention of his children, "yes" he said, putting his hands on his stomach and rubbing it. "They're kicking a lot, miss their papa."

"Course, I have a very soft blanket for you hun" Eren knelt down and grabbed one of the bags, opening it and taking out a furry blanket. It was one of the largest in the store, so of course Eren bought it for his lover. He stood back up and handed it to Levi, who refused to touch the blanket, looking at it with a confused glance. Eren raised a brow, "what? Is it not one you wanted?"

"Doesn't smell like you" Levi frowned, his scent changing from eager to sadness in a matter of seconds. Before the tears came, Eren quickly scent marked the blanket and handed it to Levi, rubbing his wrist against Levi's mating mark while he did that. It eased Levi's mood, and Eren cooed as Levi held the blanket close, wrapping it around him and nuzzling his face into it. "I like it, smells like you, and it's soft."

"Only the best for you." Eren grabbed all the other bags with one hand and used the other to wrap around Levi's waist, "let's go back to the campfire, alright? I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles from alpha, omega, and beta alike. They were all huddled together by the end of the night, all singing along to songs and telling stories when it finally happened. Eren had Levi in between his legs, his back pressed to Erens chest, and their cubs cuddled against Levi's swollen belly as they all listened to a story Mikasa was telling. A childhood story her and Eren grew up hearing, and it had all the kids on the edges of their seats. The adults just basked in the peace. 

But, at the end of the sotry, Levi felt it. A kick. He let out a surprised squeak, causing Eren, Kota, and Aster to snap their attention from Mikasa to him. "Love, what is it?" Eren whispered, concern laced in his quiet voice.

Happy tears welled up in the omegas eyes, he grabbed Erens hand and put it on his stomach, along with Asters and Kotas. "The cubs, they're kicking. They're moving, they're healthy."

Mikasa had stopped her story when she noticed everyone's attention went to the intimate moment Eren had with his mate and pups. All their eyes softened at the sight, the sign of a first kick was a milestone for each alpha and omega. Every time something like this happened, it drew the entire packs attention towards the event to witness the pure love and adoration from the family members. 

"Pups are moving?" Aster said with a smile when she felt a kick under her hand, "that's good, mama!"

"Pups" Kota confirmed, feeling movement under his hand as well. 

Eren kissed Levi's mating mark and purred softly, he was touching his mate and kids, wrapped in the blanket he bought for Levi. He made them feel safe enough to have this intimate moment in front of the entire pack, and he couldn't help but feel prideful. He wiped the tear that fell from Levi's eyes, hormones. "I'm proud of you omega, taking such good of our pups, you're a treasure."

Levi gushed at the compliment, cheeks reddening and looking between his pups and Eren. "Give me a hug, I think I'm gonna cry."

Aster and Kota only laughed, hugging their mama, wrapped up in Erens arms. 

The rest of the pack only cooed, staying silent and letting them have their moment. 

For that night, Eren sent his family back to their cabin and made sure the rest of the pack was checked in to their own cabins. Once he made sure everyone was asleep, tucked in and taken care of, he went back to his own cabin. He walked inside to see Aster already bathed, while Levi was kneeling by the tub and washing Kota in the bathroom. Eren only sighed, Levi shouldn't be kneeling with how swelled he was but Eren knew if he were to make a comment, Levi might have his head, so he settled for changing into his own pajamas and starting a fire, turning up the heat too. He went to Aster and Kotas shared room, bidding her goodnight before going to his and Levi's shared room. He watched as Levi finished with Kota, tucking him into bed in his room that was shared with Aster, and then came back to bed. He crawled onto the bed and into Erens arms, humming softly when Eren wrapped them up in the new blanket. They were surrounded by other blankets and pillows, but that was normal, Levi was pregnant and nesting. Eren didn't mind one bit.

Eren coaxed Levi to sleep that night, rubbing his hands over Levi's stomach and tracing his brow with his thumb, then cheek, then lips, and running his fingers through Levi's jet black hair. Once the omega went to sleep, Eren waited for the fire to go out, and once it did he fell asleep, pleasant dreams ahead. 

He snapped awake the next morning when he heard a crash come from a distance away. Levi heard it too, jumping as he woke up and letting out a whine of distress from being woken up so rudely. Eren shushed him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek and neck, purring until the omega fell back asleep. He snuck out of the bed and checked on his pups, when he found them sleeping silently in bed, Eren grabbed the key to his cabin and walked out, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He looked around, it was still dark outside but since he was an alpha, he could see clearly. 

With the last bit of sleep leaving him, Eren scouted the area. He looked around everyones cabins, scenting every single thing but finding nothing. The crash could have been that tree up ahead that has been dying for awhile now, it's in the same direction, but Eren couldn't be reckless. He was made pack alpha for a reason, and he was protective of everyone here. Eren frowned and made sure everyone's doors were locked, he ventured the near by area and still not hearing, seeing, or smelling anything. Eren sighed and deemed it okay enough to go back to his cabin with his family. 

He rubbed his eyes as he unlocked the door, walking inside and locking it again. He put the key on the desk and then went back to his omega, who was peacefully sleeping. Eren climbed back into his nest and cuddled against Levi, and the calming scent from his omega made his eyelids flutter shut, then he was asleep. 

Everything seemed fine the next morning. Eren told Mikasa about the disturbance last night and they agreed to take shifts watching over the pack, standing guard just in case something were to happen. Right now it was Mikasa standing on guard, while Eren was interacting with the entire pack, playing games with the children and helping some others practice their training modules. Levi had woken up with some morning sickness so he was stuck inside the cabin, sleeping the morning away. Aster was with her father practicing some combat moves, while Kota was helping clean up the kitchen after the packs big breakfast this morning. 

Of course, like a good alpha should, Eren did wait on his mate hand and foot, but he was denied because Levi sent him right back out to do combat training. It turns out the omega did remember waking up last night to the loud crash, so he proceeded to say if he saw Eren take one break from combat training he would get mad. So, now Eren had been out for the last two hours. 

It was the warmest part of the day now, easily mid afternoon and the omega was still sleeping. Eren had grown concerned and he entered his cabin, seeing the omega nuzzling his nest with his nose and trying to bury himself deeper within the sheets. A smile crossed his face and he walked to the bed, sitting down on it and rubbing Levi's side. "Hey love, its been awhile. Are you going to come out today?"

Levi let out a soft sigh and looked up at Eren, he was frustrated to no end and the scent in the room changed from one of calm to one of distressed. Eren sensed it and cupped Levi's cheek, stroking it softly, determined to change his mates mood. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Can't get comfortable" Hormonal tears stung in Levi's eyes, "Feels wrong."

"Shh, I'll fix it." Of course he would, he would do anything for his omega. He would give Levi the world if he could. Eren crawled on the bed and sat down against the head board, spreading his legs and pulling Levi's back to his chest. He pulled up the new furry blanket he bought yesterday and wrapped it around Levi, helping the omega lean back and his fingers immediately went to the jet black hair, doing his best to ease his stress by emitting a low and comforting purr he only used for Levi. 

It seemed to work because he watched as the omega let out a breath of air, fluttering his eyes shut and letting out a small purr in a response to Erens. The alpha nuzzled Levi's neck, leaving little comforting kisses there. "You''re okay, love."

"Thank you, alpha" Levi nuzzled his nose against Erens jaw, "I love you."

"Love you too" Erens heart skipped a beat every time Levi muttered those three words, he felt like a teenager again, like he could run a mile or got a sugar rush. The feeling was the same every damn time. 

"What are Aster and Kota doing?"

"Aster is combat training with others while Kota was helping the omegas clean."

"Ah. They will be very good alphas when they grow into their dynamics. Because they have you as a daddy."

A blush coated Erens cheeks, "and a wonderful mama."

Levi chuckled, "you're damn right, I'm freaking wonderful."

"Are you kidding?" Eren kissed Levi's head. "Wonderful." Kissed his nose. "Sexy." his cheek. "strong." his other cheek. "brave." his nose. "and a little shit" he pecked Levi's lips, causing the omega to laugh and swat Eren away with his hand, but Eren caught that too and kissed his knuckles. "I'm serious, you're the best mate in the world."

"Eren, stop"

"Noooo..."

"You're acting like a kid."

"Okay,and? You love kids."

"Yeah yeah."

Eren only laughed and hugged his arms around the omega, enjoying their private moment. They never got to have much of these anymore, with having two kids and all. They needed to get Aster and Kota their own cabins when they become teenagers, Eren would have to work on that. He let out a sigh of content and was about to bite back at Levi with another playful comment when they both heard a loud crash come from outside, and then a smell fucking _reeked_ throughout the small village, and it made the hairs on both Levi and Erens necks stand up. 

The alphas instinct was to stay with his omega and comfort him when the omegas scent changed of one to distress, but he had other important duties. He was pack alpha, and Eren was sure that his mate would understand. "Stay here, I'm going." he said, getting out of bed, a hand stopped him by wrapping around his wrist, and the room changed to a scent of fear. Not of Eren, but what lay beyond that door. 

_"Eren."_

Eren hadn't heard that tone used in a long time, a tone of fear. It was enduring, it pulled Eren back in and he leaned down, cupping Levi's cheeks and kissing his lips. "I know honey, I smell bad alphas just like you do. But I need you in here, safe and sound, I will send the other omegas and children in here as well, okay?"

The look of pure fear did not change, but Levi nodded. "I don't like violence, Eren, peaceful."

It shattered Erens heart, to this day, Levi still did not believe in violence. The omega had never had to lay a hand on anyone, he had never even seen the alphas on a hunt or the food before it was prepared. He couldn't even hurt a spider, or a fly. And for Eren to be pack alpha, who did all the dirty work, it was like opposites attract. Eren only sighed and nodded, "I will try, but I can't promise that. Stay in here, I love you baby."

"Love you too."

And with that, Eren turned and raced out of the cabin. The rank smell of nasty angry alpha reeked in the air until Erens feral eyes landed upon the direction where it was coming from. The woods, same direction where the trash came from. He growled and called his sister over, "Mikasa! Round omegas and children and get them into my cabin with Levi!" he ordered, in full alpha mode, barking orders. Mikasa had no choice but to listen, running off to do as Eren asked. 

Next came Reiner, "grab all the alphas, we gotta go take care of some alphas who want to tread on _my_ land" Eren ordered in a deep voice, eyes locked on the spot where the scent was coming from. With Erens excellent hearing, he could easily assume there were five or six rogue alphas. It had been awhile since he had found someone who could land a punch on him, maybe these alphas would put up a bit of a fight. But he wasn't thinking that right now, all he could think about was _omegas safe. mate safe. cubs safe._

After orders were set, there was no time to waste. Eren was loitering by the border of the village, instructing the alphas on what to do when he sensed something behind him. It was too fast for him though, and with a feral growl Eren's claws grew out, eyes turned gold, and teeth pointed, the alpha turned around and caught one of the rogue alphas mid attack. 

"Don't let them get to the omegas! Kill them!"

Orders were said, there was no going back. Eren was a rational leader, but he also knew when it was time to be gentle and to be downright violent. Once he smelled the scent of rut on one of the alphas, his logic went out the window. A rogue alpha in rut was a danger to any omegas around them, Eren had not seen one in ages. Maybe it was the smell of pregnant phermones that led them to Erens pack, or the fact that they have so many omegas here. He didn't know, all he knew, was that he had a wild rogue alpha fighting with him. And Eren was not one to lose. 

He growled when the alpha winded back and scratched at his face, and Eren only let out a dominant growl, wasting no time to struggle a bit and pin the alpha to the ground. He landed a couple punches before a hand wrapped around his throat ans squeezed fucking hard. His gold eyes stared down at the daring alpha, who was practically foaming at the mouth. Before he ran out of air, Eren dove down and grabbed at the alphas neck, using all of his strength to squeeze at the alphas neck until he felt bones break. He watched the life leave the alphas body, making Erens alpha growl in pleasure.

Around him was a sight, Reiner and Bertholt had their hands full with their share of rogue alphas, so did Jean and other alphas. Eren rubbed at his neck as he stood up, he needed to go seek to the omegas, even though he knew Mikasa was over there as well. He looked around and caught a rogue sneaking off, and he went after it. 

"What do you mean we're being attacked? Is everyone okay?" Levi questioned Mikasa as they both loaded omegas and children into his and Erens cabin to get them to safety. 

Mikasa handed Levi another scared pup, the omega nuzzled the pup and allured a calming scent, once the child was calmed down he escorted him inside. Mikasa had a scratch below her eye that was bleeding, the only evidence that she was out in the fight. "Eren is out there right now with other alphas, they're fighting, it's a blood bath" she explained.

Levi just nodded, he hated fighting but he also knew it was Erens duty to protect everyone here. He looked back inside the cabin, he was standing at the front door and Mikasa was on the outside, omegas and children all inside. There was one child missing though, and it was his own son, Kota. Levi looked up at his friend, "Is Kota in the kitchen cabin with the betas?" he asked, trying to hide his panic. He had to uphold some sort of act since he was the pack alphas mate, he also had to provide a scene of security. 

The alpha perked up at that, "You mean you haven't seen him? He's not here?"

"I got told he was cleaning" Levi gulped, he grabbed the alphas shirt and growled. "Find my cub, all the omegas are rounded up in here."

Mikasa nodded and wasted no time leaving the cabin after telling Levi to lock it, she sprinted towards the cabin where the meals were prepared. She looked over at the blood bath, it reeked of blood and adrenaline. She wanted to participate, to kill all the alphas that threatened their home, but she had direct orders from Eren to keep the omegas safe and she had to listen to her pack alpha. While she ran, she watched her comrades kill and fight the other alphas. Blood scattered on the grass, she watched as Eren sought out the strongest alpha while his pack fought, supervising all until his eyes landed on a tall alpha. 

She knew how it would go down, that alpha was challenging Eren for the title of pack alpha. She knew her brother wouldn't let him win, and her brother was a very tactical fighter. No one has won against him since he was a child. Turning her head, she pounded on the door to the locked cabin. "It's Mikasa!" She called out above the noise of snarls and growls behind her, "Let me in!"

The door opened and she went inside, shutting the door behind her and looking around at everyones fearful faces. One stuck out though, a cry of "Mika!" from behind a desk and Kota was running up to her. She caught him and held him in her arms, nuzzling her nose into his cheek to calm down the boy, he was trembling. 

"It's alright, I'm here to take you to your cabin." she told him and looked at the betas, "is everyone in here okay? Any injuries?"

"No" Someone responded, Annie. She was still in her chefs outfit. "how is it going out there?" she asked calmly. 

"Like you would expect" Mikasa said, "orders are to stay in the cabins as long as possible until Eren says its clear. I trust you all to stick together, no one is letting these alphas attack you. Do you understand?"

"Understood, alpha"

Mikasa nodded and turned, telling the betas to lock the door once she stepped outside. The door shut behind her. "Tuck your head in my neck so they don't see you, and hold on tight." she whispered to Kota, who did as he was instructed. 

She took no time and booked it across the village to the cabin, holding Kota and trying to shield him away from the noises his pack members and father were making. She saw in the corner of her eye that Eren was having a vicious fight with another alpha, both were bleeding horribly and for the first time she feared that her brother might lose. She didn't let that feeling build up too much because she was interrupted by something slamming into her, she fell to the ground and dropped Kota while doing so. 

They both landed o the ground and she put Kota behind her when she was an alpha that was clearly in rut, looking for something to kill. It's eyes glowed red and ready to fight. The hairs on the back of Mikasas neck rose and her alpha features grew out. "Kota, go to your mama, now."

"But-"

The alpha looked as if it was ready to pounce. 

"Now!" Mikasa let her alpha voice shine through and Kota paused, and then did as she said, booking it to his mothers cabin. 

Mikasa turned back to the rogue alpha, a gleam in her eye, and it was on. 

"Everything will be fine, Eren will take care of it" Levi spoke to the frightened omegas and cubs cooped up in their cabin. He was in the process of reassuring everyone when a scent caught his nose behind the blood and alpha rut. It was fear, but from no one inside. He looked around curiously and went to the small window, getting on his tip toes and looking up, and the scent finally made sense.

It was his cub running towards the cabin, pure fear in his eyes. Something made the cub stop and run in another direction, and Levi saw another alpha prey on his cub. A growl escaped his throat at that, he didn't know where Mikasa was but he had to do something. Levi went to the drawer by their bed and grabbed a silver gun, catching the attention of Aster.

"Momma, where are you going?" she whispered.

"Getting Kota, watch over everyone here" Levi kissed her head and went to the back door of the cabin, unlocking it and sneaking out away from the violence. Kota had run deep into the woods to hide and the alpha followed, and the smell of rut hit Levi's nose again. He gagged and held a hand over his mouth as he followed the both of them, he couldn't run but he lightly jogged into the woods after them.

He followed the scent of his son and that reeking alpha, and when he heard a cry come from his son his omega instincts took over. He switched the safety off the gun like Eren had told him how too many times before, and he darted to where the sound came from. He growled when he saw the alpha cowering his son against a rock. "Hey, alpha!" he snarled, his eyes turning a light goals and his teeth pointed, nails sharpening into claws and scales on his neck protecting his scent gland. 

The alpha turned and eyes preyed on the pregnant omega, foam practically coming from his mouth. All his attention on Kota was now focused on the omega, his bright red eyes causing a spike of fear to flow through Levi's body. His legs shook along with his hands as he aimed the gun at the alphas forehead. He emitted a high pitched whine, _alpha? where are you? our son is in trouble. alpha?_

At the sound of Levi's whine, the alpha winded back and launched at him. Levi fell victim to his omegan instincts and he cried out, shooting the gun but missing and he was tackled to the ground on his back. The gun fell from his hands and the alpha pinned him to the ground, next, Levi felt a unwanted hand on his stomach and he cried out in pure fear, and the alpha leaned down by Levi's scent gland.

Kota had watched in fear from the rock and when he saw his mother knocked down his eyes widened in alarm.

And the situation only worsened when the smell of blood caught his nose, coming from his mother. 

"Mama!"


	3. Trust Them With Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support you guys, it makes my day :)

Eren snapped another alphas neck, watching the foaming man fall to the ground lifelessly. The sound was ungodly, a loud _creek_ and a last ditch attempt to take a last breath. That was the last one, all the alphas were dead and his pack only had non life threatening injuries. He groaned when he felt the pain in his face and in his shoulder, falling to his knees and clutching his shoulder tightly with his bloodied hand. 

He hoped all the omegas and children were okay, along with the betas and his fellow alphas. They should be since he left Mikasa in charge of them, she had the strength of five or six alphas within her because of the training her and Eren had when they were pups. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach him, "Eren?" it was Jean, who only had a couple scratches on him. He realized how his situation looked, he was kneeling next to the dead alpha that challenged him for the pack alpha title. He had won, he defended his pack. Everyone was safe under his rule. 

"Holy shit man, here, let me help you up." Jean knelt down and helped Eren up, not missing the way the head alpha growled in pain, his golden eyes disappearing to his normal bright emerald green. "Come on, I'll take you to Armin, he'll get you fixed up. Reiner is disposing of the bodies and cleaning the grass, masking the smell of the alphas. Mikasa is somewhere, we can't find her but we assume she's with the omegas and cubs."

Eren groaned, the pain in his shoulder was almost blinding. It seared from his elbow to his mid back, all on his left side. He had a bad scratch right above his eyebrow that raked down his face, he could taste the blood still falling. His hair was coated in blood as well, his shirt and pants torn. That alpha proved to be more of a challenge than Eren had thought, he should have planned better. 

Jean led Eren to Armins cabin, where the omega had just returned too and was now patching up a cut on Bertholts forehead from the fight. When the door opened the blonde looked over, expecting it to be another alpha so he almost told them to take a seat, but when he saw it was the pack alpha he turned his attention towards him. His eyes widened when he saw Eren being held up by Jean, his face twisted in pain. "Eren? Go ahead and take a seat on the couch, once I'm finished with Jean I'll check it out."

"Thanks." Eren let Jean lead him to the couch and he sat down with a wince, he leaned forward to take pressure off of his arm and side of his back. He would heal soon, it was no big deal, but the pain before it all healed was something else. If he were an omega, there's no doubt in his mind that he would be down for the count for days on end. 

"I'm going to go check on the omegas and see if Mikasa is over there."

"Okay, thanks Jean. Come back to me with a head count of everyone in the pack, make sure we didn't lose anyone."

"Will do, alpha."

After Jean walked out, Armin finished with Bertholt and walked over to Eren. The scent of his cabin was a calming one despite all the action that happened in the parameters of the village, but that was how omegas are. Theor scent is there to calm an alpha when in distress, and if Armin was letting his calmign scent run wild, then Eren must have smelled distressed. He took a deep breath and calmed down, noticing Armin's shoulders relax. 

"What hurts?"

"My shoulder, I think it's dislocated and I might be bruised. Pop it back in for me?"

"Of course. After saving us, I'd be happy too!"

Eren just braced himself when he felt the omegas hands on his shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to Armin count to three before he snapped Erens shoulder back into place. The alpha let out a grunt, but sighed in content when he felt more comfortable and the pain in his shoulder slowly lessen. 

Armin went to wet a warm rag and came back, sitting on a stool in front of Eren and beginning to wipe the blood from his face and hand. While Armin did this, Erens thoughts raced of his family. Hopefully Levi and his children were okay, they should be. He wanted to go check on them, but he knew Levi would have his head if he showed up to their cabin bloody and dirty from a fight. So he stayed here, allowing his friend to clean and patch him up before he made more rounds of the village and then went to his precious omega and pups. 

When the omega finished, Jean busted through the front door with an alarmed look in his eyes. Armin tensed and let out a wine, causing Eren to peek at Jean and glare, letting out a warning growl to cool it off. An alpha can't come busting into an omegas home with a scent like that, it was rude. At the sound of the stronger alphas warning growl, Jean took a second to calm down, although that would not change the weight of the news he was about to tell his alpha. 

The omega nodded for Jean to come in, and he did, shutting the door behind him. He kept his distance from Eren just in case the pack alpha lost his control. "Everyone is accounted for, except for two."

He looked up, "I thought we had everyone rounded up, what did Mikasa not understand? I know all alphas are accounted for, what omegas are missing?"

"Mikasa is injured pretty badly, she's unconscious and Reiner is taking care of her. As for the two missing.." Jean sighed deeply, "it's Kota and Levi."

The scent in the cabin changed from one of calm to one of anger and confusion. His mate and one of his pups, how could they have gone missing under his sisters supervision? Out of everyone who could have gone missing, it couldn't have been his mate.. and his son. Levi didn't know the surrounding area, the omega never wanted to leave the village so if he was lost then Eren knew that Levi was so directionally impaired that he would have an issue coming home. He growled, causing shivers to run down Armin, Bertholt, and Jeans spines. 

"Gather up our best trackers and find my mate and my son." He said in a deep voice, he wouldn't be much help with his injured shoulder and he had pack duties to take care of. 

"Now!"

-

"Mama!" 

Levi groaned as he pushed back against the snarling alpha on top of him, his back flaring up in pain and he growled, eyes flickering gold and he snarled. He was using all of his strength to keep this alpha preoccupied with him and not his son. He sent out another wave of distress, hoping to catch his alphas or any of his pack mates to answer to it. 

_Alpha? Eren? Anybody? Help me!_

The omega did not have a lot of strength left, he knew that for a fact. He was halfway through his pregnancy, he should be nesting with his mate but instead he was fighting off some rabid alpha who's mouth was foaming and nose was flaring. 

He peeked over to see Kota crying against the rock and that's when Levi smelled it, blood. It was his blood, he didn't dare look and he refused to buy into his instincts to submit to this alpha. He snarled, baring his sharp teeth at the alpha right back, initiating a challenge. 

_"But.. but I don't know how to fight, Eren" Levi said, they were sitting in the garden outside of the pack. They were not mated yet, this was before they even discussed it. They had started talking though, Levi sharing his food and Eren always being there for him._

_The two of them have gotten on the topic about self defense and how Eren became the pack alpha, saying he fought countless rounds with alphas to prove his strength to not only others, but to himself. Levi was interested in the story, a funny feeling in his stomach grew as Eren spoke about beating his opponents. He wanted a strong alpha to protect him, maybe Eren really could be his alpha. He was always taught by Kenny to find a mate to protect him._

_Eren looked over at Levi, who was busy picking some flowers he thought were pretty. The raven was wearing nice blue shorts, a light orange shirt along with some white shoes. His hair was still grown out and in a small pony tail at the top of his head, his undercut shaved at the bottom. "I think it would be worth it if you learned how."_

_The omega raised a brow over at Eren, but then pleasantly smiled. "but why would I need to learn how to fight if I had a strong alpha as my mate?"_

_"Oh yeah?" Eren chuckled, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "You're right, you're too precious to lay a hit on anyone."_

_Levi only smiled at that, picking another flower and adding it to his bunch. "My uncle has taught me only some information about fighting, what omegas can do. But I don't see the need too, and if I have a mate who can protect me.. what's the point in me learning how?"_

_"You like being taken care of, which is normal for an omega." Eren laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. "But a little advice in case you get into some trouble.."_

_The raven perked up, looking over at Eren with a questioning gaze._

_"Don't show that you're afraid. Fight like an alpha, despite being an omega."_

He tried, he really wanted to try, but he was fucking pregnant, and his son was sobbing a couple feet away from him. Levi didn't know what to do, what would Eren do? Eren would have killed this alpha before it even sniffed Levi out, what kind of mom was he if he couldn't protect his son?

Protecting his son and his cubs, that was the first priority. His eyes wandered over to the gun that lay next to him, he needed to get his hands on that gun. It was their only shot. 

His arms trembled as he held off the rabid alpha, and he looked back over at Kota, cringing at the feeling of slobber landing on his cheek. "Kota, the gun!" he shouted. 

The pup looked up and he looked to where his mom was signaling, and he understood. His dad told him about these things, and when to use it. If they were in true danger. 

"Oh god!" Levi cried out in pain, seeing white as the alphas knee hit his lower stomach. "Ah!" The pain down there was tremendous, spreading from his lower stomach to his chest and his back. He could smell his own blood and he cried out once more when his arms gave out, the alpha falling on top of him and digging his nasty face into Levi's neck that was protected by his own scales. 

Due to all of his strength going towards his stomach, his scales weakened to the point where he felt the alphas teeth sink through. He let out a ferocious growl he didn't know he could muster and he struggled to get out of the alphas grip, ignoring the blistering pain. 

While his mom struggled under the alpha, Kota ran and grabbed the gun. He didn't know how to use one and he's only seen it once when his dad was doing target practice with Aster. She would know what to do, he was useless in a situation like this. 

The three year old cub did as he remembered his dad doing when showing Aster all those weeks ago. He aimed the gun at the alpha with shaky hands, if he shot now he might shoot his mom and he started to cry, what was he supposed to do?

"Kota!" Levi growled towards his son, "shoot! Now! Just like how daddy showed us!" 

At the command from his mama he pressed the trigger and aimed, shooting the gun with a yelp of fear. 

_Bang!_

The alpha above Levi cried out in pain and Levi took this as his opportunity to escape. He ignored the blooming pain in his body and pushed the now injured, but alive, alpha off of him and rolled over, getting on his hands and knees and pushing himself up onto his feet. He held his stomach with one hand and ran to Kota, scooping him up and making a break for it, grabbing some mint leaves he saw and rubbing them against his neck and Kotas to mask their scent. 

Kota held onto his mom, sobbing loudly as he buried his face into his neck that was now bleeding. He could smell the fear coming from his mom, not to mention himself. 

"Baby, calm down, it's okay." Levi comforted as he ran, it wasn't fast since he was five months pregnant, but he was running as fast as he could because he knew that alpha was alive. There was no way he could be dead, but he was hurt enough for Levi to get a head start. 

He didn't know these lands, not like Eren did. His alpha knew every inch of this woods, Levi never wanted to leave and he regrets it now. He held onto Kota tighter, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he ran. 

Kota wiped the blood off of Levi's neck, causing the omega to wince and scold his son for touching him there. "Mama, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"I'm going to be fine, we need to hide somewhere honey. Daddy will come find us, I promise. Everything will be okay."

Levi ran with Kota in his arms for what seemed like hours until he felt all of his energy drain, he used all of it. He looked around until he located a fallen tree with bushes growing around it. Levi grunted in frustration, this would have to do. He needed some rest, he was in so much pain he felt like he couldn't continue. 

"Kota, we're stopping here" Levi winced, growing nauseous and falling down to his knees. 

Kota landed on his butt when Levi dropped him onto the cold ground. He looked up at his mama, who fell down onto his hands and knees. "Ma? Ma!"

The omega fell onto his side, holding his stomach and his face was contorted in pain. He could feel it all now, the blood dripping down his thighs, the bruising on his stomach, the punctured wound on his neck and his growing headache. His entire body felt weak, like he was going to pass out. 

"I'm okay, cub" Levi breathed out, "come here, mama's not feelin' good.. cuddle with me until daddy gets here?"

"Okay" Kota sniffled and cuddled up against his mom, shivering. It was cold out and they ran out without coats on, only in sweaters and pants and socks. They wouldn't catch hypothermia, but they would be quite cold for a bit without a coat. "Ma, sleep?"

"Yes, sleep" Levi was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Wake me up if you see anyone, love. Don't leave my side, you stay right here.. you.. understand me?"

"yes mama"

Levi passed out. 

_

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't find them?! He's pregnant, he reeks of pregnant omega! His scent should be flourishing throughout the woods right now!"

"I'm sorry alpha, he must have masked his scent with some leaves he found. He's a very smart omega, we tracked him a couple meters into the woods and then it disappeared into nothing. There was a small blood trail, but it only went so far. We did find something though."

"And what is that?"

Marco had just came back after searching for the pack alphas mate with his search party, they were searching for hours until they came back with nothing. Now that Eren had scouted the grounds and made sure everyone was okay, he was meeting with Marco to get an update on his mate and his son. 

They were in Erens cabin, Aster was with Reiner so it was only the two of them. Mikasa was recovering from her injuries in Reiners cabin as well. Eren watched as March handed Eren his gun, and the alpha frowned. 

He had told his family never to touch it, only in emergency situations. He had no idea why Levi would use it, but obviously he was in enough danger and it made Erens blood run cold. His omega was scared enought o act violently, probably to protect their pups. He should have been there to protect them. 

Eren grabbed the gun and checked the bullets, his frown deepening when he saw that one of them was gone. They only used one bullet? Either his mate was one hell of a shot or something went terribly wrong. Erens mind went for the worse.

"I want to have constant guards outside of the surrounding area. I want a head count every morning and evening. I want this area scouted three times a day." Eren demanded, "every day until we find Levi and Kota." he stood up. "I'm going to talk to Mikasa to figure out what happened, put my gun back where it's stored."

Without a second glance, Eren left his cabin and made his way to Reiners. He said hello to his pack on his way there, smiling to some of the kids and comforting some omegas who were still frightened. He tried his best to keep calm, to not alarm anyone that two of their members were missing, but he knows he can't last long. He's gotta find everything out in order to find Levi. 

Don't get him wrong, his mate was smart. He wasn't street smart, but his omega was book smart. He couldn't fight worth a shit, but damn could he teach you a couple things about useless subjects like science or first aid, cooking too. Eren had hope that Levi and his son were okay enough to last until Eren finds them. 

He arrived to Reiners cabin and didn't bother knocking on the door, just walking inside, his dominant and angry presence making itself known. He saw Reiner, redoing Mikasas stitches, and she was finally awake after being knocked out for the last couple hours. Aster noticed her father come into the cabin and she ran up to him, tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"

This was the first time Eren has seen his daughter since he hid her inside his cabin with Levi and Kota, he's been quite busy ever since. He held her in his arms, rubbing his nose against her head, trying to provide her some sense of comfort. "What are you sorry for, pup?"

She clung onto her dad, "mama and Kota are gone, I'm sorry I didn't protect them daddy. Ma grabbed the gun and left the cabin to go after Kota."

"Oh hun, don't be sorry" He kissed her head, keeping her story in mind. "you have nothing to be sorry about, wherever ma and Kota are, I'm sure they are just fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise" Eren put her down and ruffled her hair, "go along and play, okay?"

After Aster walked out of the cabin, Eren turned to his friend and his sister. "Mikasa, are you alright?" 

She opened her eyes to look up at her brother, "I'm fine."

"Two fingers are broken, but other than that she's okay." Reiner butted in. 

"Good, I'm glad you're alright." Eren smiled softly, sitting next to Reiner. He looked down at Mikasa, grabbing her hand with the fingers that were not broken. "I have a question, are you okay enough to answer me?"

"Is this about Levi and Kota?" She asked.

Eren looked at her confused, but Reiner spoke. "I told her when she woke up."

"Well then she already knew this conversation was coming." Eren looked down at her again, "I thought I told you to keep an eye on the cubs and omegas, so how come Levi and Kota are missing?"

"We couldn't find Kota so I went to look for him. Once I found him we were almost to your cabin when one of those damn rabid alphas came out of nowhere and attacked me." She held up her hand to look at her broken fingers. "He got the best of me and I told Kota to make a break for your cabin, I thought he made it but as I was fighting I saw another alpha go after him, then he ran into the woods with that alpha right behind him. I tried to go after them, Eren.. I really did.."

"Hey" He held her hand tighter, "it's alright, you tried your best. You had good intentions and you protected my son. Did you see Levi go into the woods?"

"Yes, he had a gun with him."

Eren sighed and nodded, running his fingers through his hair in distress. He understands why the omega had to hide his scent, Kota didn't develop a scent yet. But damn, it makes it so much more harder to find him. All they knew was that his mate and son were somewhere in the woods, hiding. They were probably so scared and so lost, it made his insides churn. His duty as an alpha was to protect his family and he couldn't even locate them. 

Reiner looked over at Eren, "if you want, I can take someone to go look deeper into the woods? It will get cold tonight, and I doubt your omega grabbed a coat or anything. We need to find them before they get sick, it could really mess with his pregnancy."

"Fuck, I know" Eren sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, only Reiner and Mikasa saw him get upset like this. As pack alpha, he had a reputation to uphold, so the only people who saw him like this were Levi, Mikasa, and Reiner. "I don't even know where to start, I sent out that search party and they only found my gun and a small trail of blood, but Levi covered his scent."

"Probably trying to get away from that alpha." Mikasa assumed.

"But why would he leave the gun?" Reiner questioned, "Wouldn't he want to use it as self defense."

"Levi is fast. He may be five months pregnant, but he can run faster than any alpha that I've seen." Eren thought out loud, rubbing his fingers against his temples. "My guess is he ran as fast as he could to get away but was holding Kota. They probably had to crash somewhere or are running to crash somewhere.. he's smart too, he's taking care of our cubs, he's a good mom, they'll be fine."

Reiner put a hand on Erens shoulder to stable him, "You need to think with a clear head."

The pack alpha took a deep breath, "Yeah, right."

"I'm so sorry Eren, it's my fault I wasn't there." 

"Mikasa, stop" Eren looked back up at the both of them. "I'm going to find them, but right now I need to make sure the pack is safe. In an hour we're going to round up a search group and I'm leading it to find Levi and Kota. Understood?"

"Yes, alpha."

_

"Erwin, can we go back to our cabin now? I'm tired"

"Hold on Hange, we're almost done collecting all the firewood. We need a couple more logs and we can go back."

"Ugh, whatever."

Erwins alpha ears picked up the sounds of snarling and twigs snapping, then a wild frightened screech that couldn't be anything else but a cub. He locked eyes with Hange when the rotten smell of angry alpha hit both of their noses.

"Wanna go check it out?" Erwin asked. 

Hange nodded, "Yes, let's go."

Silence. The entire woods was silent. From the still wind to the creatures, there was no noise. It was cold, the sun had finally started to set and it was cloudy, Kota couldn't see far into the woods. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't smell anything either, he wasn't old enough to develop a sense of smell for scents of other dynamics, only regular smells. 

He knew the smell of his mother though, only because he's always with him. Kota was still cuddled against his mom, crying silently begging for him to wake up every now and then. He had no idea what to do, his daddy would know what to do. 

While Levi was passed out, Kota had tried to wipe the blood off of his ma's legs and other parts of his body with his shirt. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do. He was only three years old, he didn't have much knowledge. Kota was freezing, he couldn't feel his fingers at the point and his snot from crying earlier was stuck to his face. He shivered and cuddled more against his mothers back so he was in between Levi and the tree that had fallen over, they were surrounded by overgrown green bushes. 

A sound of a twig snapping had Kota frozen in fear, he whimpered softly and cuddled tighter into his mamas back. He had the image of that mean alpha in his mind, he wanted his daddy. His daddy would protect him from the big bad alpha. He clutched Levi's shirt when the heard the snarling again. 

A rotten smell woke Levi up, his eyes fluttering open and the hairs standing on the back of his neck at the sound of twigs snapping. He could hear footsteps coming closer and he knew who it had to be, that alpha followed them here. He registered that Kota was behind him, clutching onto his thin long sleeved shirt and he cursed when he felt the pain rack down his back and his stomach, along with his head. He could smell the iron smell surrounding them, and he knew it had to be his own blood. 

Hoping a praying, Levi didn't want to believe that his unborn pups were dead. The blood couldn't be that, he could still feel his pups alive, so where was he bleeding from?

Levi must have been too into his thoughts because Kota let out a horrifying shriek and the omegas eyes snapped up to see the alpha finally showing his face. He emerged from the bushed and observed the situation, the pregnant omega was too injured and weak to move, but the cub could run and find help. He was still foaming at the mouth, eyes bleeding red and his alpha features were on full display.

The omega felt his claws dragging out, his eyes flickering omegan gold and his teeth growing in size. He let out the most menacing growl he could muster, but it was coated with pain and a slight calling to his alpha again. He pushed himself up onto his knees, his entire body shaky. "Stay behind me, Kota."

The cub started crying and held onto his moms shirt, "Ma, no."

The alpha came closer, and Levi's body shook in weakness and fear. He felt like he was going to collapse, and the rogue alpha in front of him knew that as well. 

After moments of silence, the omega braced himself for the alphas strong impact once more but it never came. Instead, a loud growl echoed through the small area and then there was a loud thud. Levi had to blink a couple times to register what was happening, and his eyes widened when he saw the new scene in front of him, Kota too. 

An alpha came to save them, this one was tall and blonde. He tackled the rogue alpha without a second thought and Levi let out a gasp and covered Kotas eyes when he witnessed the blonde alpha snap the rogue alphas neck. Then, there was silence in the woods once again. 

The blonde alpha stood back up and wiped his hands on his jeans, but then looked up to see the omega and cub in front of him. The omega was pregnant, bleeding, and distressed, but also protective of his uninjured cub behind him. The omega growled at Erwin, his body shook and he was exhausted, but dammit he would do anything to protect his cub. 

Hange stepped out from behind the bushes, she was a beta so she would have a better chance talking to the distressed pair. She put a comforting hand on Erwins shoulder and smiled to him, then walked calmly over to the omega and the cub. "Hey there, my name is Hange. Are you okay, omega? How is your cub? Do you need anything?"

Levi was panting from the amount of pain he was in, his eyes stung of unleashed tears but he swallowed the relieved sob and held his arms tighter around the swell of his stomach and his son. He looked down at Kota, then at the beta in front of him. "I need you to take my son."

The words startled Hange a bit, but she chose not to say anything. "Okay, I can do that. I have a lot of first aid experience, would you like me to take a look at him and you?"

Kota clung into his mom, "ma.."

Levi nudged Kota with his nose, shushing him and letting out a small growl. He looked back at Hange, his arms tightening around his stomach. "I can't move, it hurts too much. I'm five months pregnant, I'm trying to protect my son." The tears he held back began to fall, "I can't find my alpha, I'm lost. Please take care of my son. My alphas name is Eren Yeager and-"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Hange shushed, "We're not going to leave you here and take your son, you need medical attention and I can give that to you. Would you come back with us to our shared cabin?"

The omega held Kota tight and sniffled, he then looked back at the strong blonde alpha behind her. Hange noticed and beckoned Erwin to slowly come over, "you don't have to worry about this big lug, it was his idea to come here and save ya. He's my best friend, we both don't have a pack, it's only us. Erwin, say hi to the omega and cub you saved."

Erwin just gave the distressed a polite and calming smile, slowly emitting calming phermones to attempt to try and calm them down without them noticing. "Hello, my name is Erwin." he spoke in his deep voice, he held his hand out to them, wrist up and vulnerable for the omega to scent. 

Levi looked at Hange, and then at Erwin. He studied the alpha for a couple seconds, and then leaned his face down. He warily smelled Erwins wrist, he smelled like a calming rain forest. The omega sniffed for a couple moments, and he finally nuzzled his nose into Erwins wrist, his eyes feeling heavy. 

The alpha then cupped Levi's cheek, wondering how this omega was so trusting to another alpha even though he was mated. He gave Levi a soft smile. "What is your name, omega?"

"Levi, and my cub is Kota." He said, pulling Kota onto his lap.

"Would you come with us so Hange can treat you and Kota? Then after that I will go on a search for your alpha, you two are in no shape to travel." Erwin asked hopefully. "I promise the cabin is nice and warm, and it's not very far from here. We have food and a warm bath."

Levi hugged Kota close to him, he wondered hoe Eren would feel if he went with another alpha and beta that was not from his pack. But he was struggling, he was bleeding and dirty and cold, and his son had silent tears falling down his soft cheek. He had no choice, if he wanted his babies to live, he would have to go with them. Eren would have to find them later. He looked at Hange, "Yes but.. I can't walk.. my legs hurt and my head is pounding."

"I can carry you, and Hange can carry Kota." Erwin patted the omegas head in a friendly matter, noticing the beads of sweat falling down his face. They had to get these two to safety as soon as possible. "Is that okay?"

The omega answered by giving Kota to Hange and then turning to Erwin, his legs felt like jelly. Erwin acted swiftly and picked the pregnant omega up, shushing him when Levi cried out in pain. He held Levi bridal style, coaxing him to lay his head on his chest. Levi's hands wrapped around his stomach and he now got a better view of his legs, and he almost panicked when he noticed the blood. "Oh my god, my pups-"

"Dont assume anything until Hange takes a look at them" Erwin spoke as they began to walk in the direction to their cabin, "Just stay calm, I will make sure to find your alpha, I promise. Everything will be okay. Go to sleep omega, we mean no harm."

The walk didn't last long like Erwin had promised, Levi had passed out again and so did Kota. Hange unlocked their front door and they all walked inside, sighing in relief at the warmth. Their shared cabin was small, so the warm air was condensed and perfect for an omega and small child. Hange had tucked Kota into her own bed, and then went with Erwin to his bed. She grabbed one of the tarps from the closet and set it over the sheets so Erwins blanket wouldn't be stained with whatever was oozig from Levi's body. After setting down the tarp, Erwin gently set Levi down so he was laying on his back. Hange had went to get the first aid kit and an extra pair of clothes, while Erwin went to get a wash cloth, a bucket of warm water, and they both returned at the same time. 

Both of them got to work, they had to make sure these pups were okay. Hange had undressed the omega after Erwin walked out of the room to check on Kota. She dampened the wash cloth and wiped all the blood off of Levi's pale body, being very careful of his stomach. She had found a cut on the back of his head and put some cream on it, then putting some bandages there. Hange came to the conclusion that it was a concussion since she checked to see if Levi's eyes were dilated, and she frowned when they were. That can not be good. She put his head down gently on the pillow and then proceeded to wiping down Levi's thighs, cringing at the stale smell of iron hitting her nose. 

"Oh.. omega.. you must be in so much pain."

Cleaning the omega would be the easy part, after tossing the dirty rag in the bucket of red water, she turned her attention to his stomach. There was a large purple bruise on the bottom of his stomach, along with a couple scratches. She frowned and cleaned the scratches, patching them up with white bandages and the only thing she could do about his stomach was ice it. There wasn't much anyone could do with anything medical, they did not have that technology anywhere near here. 

So she changed Levi into a pair of new boxers with a pad at the bottom to collect the bleeding, a pair of her sweatpants and one of Erwins sweatshirts because he was too big to be in one of Hange's. She cleaned up her area and grabbed an extra blanket, putting it over Levi and letting out a small smile when she saw him nose into the blanket, shifting the blanket in his sleep to try and recreate a nest. She assumed he had one at home with his own alpha.

His own alpha. Hange sighed and walked out of the room, meeting Erwin in the kitchen. He turned his attention towards his best friend. "How is he?" 

"Not good" Hange sighed, "Erwin, we have to find his alpha and fast. Whoever Eren Yeager is, he's gotta come quick. I'm afraid Levi might miscarry due to the amount of blood he lost, and there is a nasty bruise on his stomach. He's big for five months. He's got a concussion, and if my assumptions are correct and he does miscarry from a blow to the stomach... he will be in too much pain to be without his alpha."

Erwin has heard of this, he's never had an omega but he is informed of them. Omegas did not have a high pain tolerance, but they did feel more comfortable if their alphas were there. As mates, an alpha can release a phermone to calm the omega to the point where he was dazing, and the pain would become easier. If it did come to something like that, if Erwin would do that for Levi, that could cause the pregnant omega to go feral in anger. 

Long story short, they had to find this Eren Yeager and fast. 

_

"You all have everything?" Eren asked his two friends, strapping his bag on his back and grabbing his gun. He decided to take Jean and Bertholt with him, leaving Mikasa in charge. They all packed up, their own weapons ont hem as well. 

Jean looked up, "yes sir, lets's go get your mate and your kid."

"We'll fine them, Eren." Bertholt promised. 

"We better" Eren's eyes flickered red, "or someone will face my fucking wrath. Let's move."


	4. Cradle Your Precious Omega

_"Come back here you little minx!"_

_"Haha! Noo! Come and get me!"_

_Eren was panting as he caught sight of Levi running away from him again. The raven had a playful giddy smile on his face as he ran, for an omega, the son of a bitch was fast as hell. They were nit picking at each other all day and Levi finally made Eren irritated enough and the alpha was now chasing after him with a fun game of tag. Eren and Levi were not mated yet, but they acted like they were. He also did not know how Levi could be that fast, since the omega was not in the least bit athletic. Eren was and he couldn't keep up with Levi._

_The brunette laughed and ran after Levi still, gaining speed and was about to grab Levi's waist when the omega crouched down to the ground. Eren screamed and fell to the ground hard, groaning at the sudden impact of landing on the grass. His groaned of pain were silenced by the sound of melodic laughter that rang through his ears. Eren opened his eyes to see the omega sitting in front of him, a smile on his face and panting, cheeks rosy._

_Levi was laughing his ass off, crawling up to Eren and rolling him onto his back. He crawled on top of Eren and laid down, resting his chin on his folded arms on the alphas chest. He gave Eren a cheeky smile, "what? Am I too fast for ya, big strong pack alpha you?"_

_"Oh shut it" Eren chuckled and ruffled the omegas hair, "You're so annoying, so mean to me."_

_"Yeah, yeah, so are you." Levi purred as Eren scratched his head with his rough hands, "Keep scratching" he stretched on top of the alpha, nuzzling his head into the hands. "feels good."_

_"That's because you omegas love it when we scratch right... here" Eren laughed when Levi's purrs intensified as he scratched behind his right ear. Levi's eyes had started to droop and he nuzzled into his hand. Eren smiled lovingly as he moved his hand to cupped the ravens cheek, stroking it softly. "That feel nice?"_

_"Mm, yeah" Levi smiled and nuzzled his nose against Erens wrist, inhaling the sweet scent of pure protective alpha. "I like you, Eren, a lot."_

_Eren raised a brow, still stroking Levi's cheek and smiling when he blushed at his confession. "Yeah?"_

_Levi nodded his head, keeping it rested into the alphas palm. "You actually play with me. Everyone I grew up with treat me like I'm going to break, but I'l twenty years old, I won't break. You let me get my own food sometimes, and we wrestle around. And you treat me like any other alpha you know, you respect me."_

_"Well of course I do." Erens heart swelled for the omega, he didn't realize how spoiled Levi actually was. He's heard stories from Mikasa but coming from Levi, that only confirmed it. The omega grew up spoiled, smothered with love and never even arguing with someone before, not one wrong negative bone in his body. Not one scar either, unlike Eren, the omegas skin was smooth. "I want to spoil ya, but I also want to wrestle around with my future mate."_

_The omegas eyes rounded with shock, his mouth dropping. "Future mate?" He then smiled, and Eren wanted to laugh when the omega began to bounce in excitement. "Really? You mean it? You want to be my alpha someday?"_

_"We're already best friends, Levi" Eren ruffled Levi's hair again, "This isn't traditional, but before I go out and get you the gift that would make you the happiest, would you agree to being my omega one day?"_

_"Yeah!" Levi slapped his chest the more excited he got. "Yeah! Please? Oh my gosh, I have to tell Mikasa! And my mom! And- oh..."_

_Eren had leaned up on one elbow and brought the omega down for a kiss, their lips easily sliding together. They tasted of various berries that they both picked earlier before Levi had started to be a little shit and made Eren chase him. Levi purred loudly, closing his eyes and enjoying his first kiss. Eren was aware of this, and he thought this scenery was romantic enough. They were in a flower patch, around a bunch of rabbits and butterflies. The alpha returned the sound with his own purr rumbling from his chest, and he wanted to pout when Levi pulled away slowly._

_He looked down at Eren, a blush on his face along with a smile. "That was my first kiss."_

_"I'm well aware" Eren cooed, "and are you happy it was with me?"_

_Levi smiled, "yes!"_

_

Levi was screaming bloody murder.

He had woken up in the night, almost early morning with a horrible stomach cramp. It started everyone in the house, waking them all up and rushing to the sound of the noise. Hange made Erwin carry a sobbing Levi to the bathroom, holding back a fearful and concerned Kota. Hange ran a bath while Levi was screaming into Erwins shoulder, crying and panting as another horrible cramp rippled through his tiny pregnant body. Erwin tried his best to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work when Levi screamed again from not only the pain, but wanting his mate. 

It was hear breaking really, Kota watching in fear as his mother was undressed and sat in the now full tub of warm water. It was filled with calming lavender bubbles and it reduced the pain in Levi's back. The omega was still clinging onto Erwin, his snot and tears getting on the alphas shirt. Hange rushed to Levi's side and kicked Erwin out, taking his place and trying to sooth the panicking omega. "Levi, honey, it's alright, shh.. it's okay.." 

The omega let out a pitiful whine of pain, his throat was sore from screaming. He peeked up at Hange through his wet eyes, he was panting and hiccuping non stop. "It hurts, it hurt's so bad. Are my pups okay?"

"I don't know honey, I don't know." Hange held onto Levi's hands, wincing as he squeezed them tight. "Honey, you're going to have to breath for me, okay? You're not giving birth, but I need you to breath like you are, alright?"

"Hngh!" Levi threw his head back, his stomach hurt so bad it made his whole body want to convulse. It was much easier dealing with it in the water, he had to admit. Levi let out another cry, "I want my alpha, I want Eren." he panted, looking over at Hange with blurry eyes. Before she could respond, his stomach cramped again and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god!" 

"Shhh" Hange comforted, "everything will be okay, Erwin will find your alpha, right Erwin!?"

Erwin heard her through the door, "of course, I will leave right now. Do you want Kota in here with you?"

"Yeah" Levi panted, wiping his bangs from his face with his hand that's holding Hange's. "I want my pup." 

The alpha opened the door and sent Kota in, the cub ran to the tub and tried to climb in, but Levi stopped him with a low growl. "Ma?" He asked with wide teary eyes, wiping the snot from his nose. "Screaming, okay?"

His broken speech caused the distressed omega to smile a bit, "Baby, you can be here but not in the tub, ah" he winced and squeezed Hange's hand when he felt another cramp. "Stay here and comfort mama with Hange, kay? Erwin is going to get daddy."

Erwin peeped his head in, "I'm heading out, there's soup that can be heated up for you guys. Stay safe, alright?"

Hange looked up at Erwin, "We'll be fine, go find Eren, now. And bring back some of those plants I normally keep, they will help with his pain. Make it quick, Erwin."

The alpha left, cringing as another blood curdling scream came from inside the cabin. 

_

"I don't understand how Levi could run so far with being five months pregnant and having Kota with him, shouldn't he be too tired for something like that?" Jean had asked as the three of them searched for Levi through the dimly lit forest by the moon, it was in the middle of the night and cold. They've been gone for about an hour now. 

"He's always been like that, as long as I've known him." Eren said, sniffing at the air and using his lantern to light the way. After they passed the spot where the gun was found, Eren could smell Levi's scent very faintly, any other alpha would miss it.

"He's okay Eren, I know it." Bertholt comforted from behind, "You can still smell him right?"

"Yes. He went this way, he might have covered himself with some plants or something. He heard that it can cover your scent, that may be how him and Kota got away from that rogue alpha."

"Um, guys?" Jean stopped, "You might want to take a look at this."

Erens head snapped over to where Jean was looking and he growled. There was a body on the ground, it was one of the rogue alphas that invaded their village. The neck was sliced open by claws, and the area reeked of the alphas smell. But there was another smell that Eren picked up, "another alpha was here, the other alpha took this one down."

Bertholt knelt down by a fallen tree, moving the bushes and frowning at the sight of blood. He could recognize Levi's faint smell on the ground, "Alpha, come here."

Leaving Jeans side, Eren walked to Bertholt and knelt down. That's when he smelled Levi's scent, and saw his blood on the ground. "No.. Combined with the blood at the scene where the gun was found.. fuck." Eren ran a hand through his hair, "he didn't take down that alpha over there, he couldn't have. Another alpha was here."

"What if that other alpha took Levi?" Jean questioned. 

"We should consider all options, maybe the alpha helped Levi and Kota." Bertholt encouraged, "don't assume the worst all the time, that's what leads to a lot of mistakes."

Eren stood back up when he heard leaves crumbling. He smelled another alpha and growled, Jean and Bertholt stood as well, ready to fight. However, something was different. Eren could smell Levi's scent on this alpha, along with his sons, and he emitted a dangerous warning growl of _you smell like my omega, who are you?_ "Who the hell are you? And why do you smell like my omega?"

It was Erwin that stepped out from the trees and was confronted by three on guard alphas. He had collected plants into a bag and held both hands up, speaking calmly. "My name is Erwin Simth. Are you Eren Yeager?"

"Yes" Eren's eyes flickered red, his claws slowly coming out and be held back from bearing his teeth. He was furious, this alpha knew who he was? He was in contact and smelled like his pregnant mate and son? He growled again. "Where is my omega?" he took an endearing step forward, "Where the hell is Levi? If you hurt him, I will fucking kill you, do you understand me?"

Erwin nodded, "I understand. I did not hurt your omega, I saved him from a rogue alpha. However, your omega fought off a rogue alpha and got injured. My best friend Hange Zoe and I, after speaking with him and coming to an agreement, brought him and Kota back to our cabin. He woke up after an hour in a lot of pain and is currently trying to call out for you. He has a concussion and your pups may be in danger. You need to come with me now." 

Eren, Jean, and Bertholt did not need to be told twice. They didn't walk, they fucking ran. 

Luckily for them, it was not a long run to the cabin. Eren could smell the distress coming from his mate, and the pained screams only confirmed it. Eren shoved past Erwin and busted into the cabin, he followed the smell of his mate and saw the closed bathroom door. He could smell Levi in there, he could hear water splashing and then another scream come from Levi. Eren quickly opened the door, "Levi? Baby? Omega?"

The water in the bathtub was a red color, he could see it through the many bubbles on top. His mate was sitting in the tub, naked, crying, and yelling. Sweat was beading down his face, his hair clicked back, both hands holding onto the woman sitting outside the tub. She was instructing him to breath, and even though her own hands were bleeding from Levi's claws being drawn out, she did not stop whispering comforting words to him. Kota was sitting in the womans lap, resting his head on the tub and watching his momma. 

The omega didn't hear Eren call out to him, but he did react when the smell of his mate hit his nose. He panted and opened his eyes, sniffling and tracking his eyes up to see Eren standing there. His eyes widened and he tried to lean forward to greet him, but he let out a sob and slammed his back against the wall when another cramp went through his stomach.

Hange looked behind her to see Eren standing there and she backed away, "You're Eren? Come here, hold his hands, scent mark him again. The alpha he fought with scratched at it. Hold his hands too, he needs something to grip onto."

"Daddy!" 

"I'm here now, Kota. It's alright pup" Eren kissed Kotas head, "Get back honey, I gotta help mama, okay?"

Kota nodded and backed away.

Eren took this as his chance to kneel down by the tub, he took Hange's spot and grabbed Levi's hands, He winced as Levi's claws broke through his skin, but he didn't care. "Baby, omega, Levi? It's alright honey, I'm right here. Alphas here now, it will all be okay."

Levi's panting and wheezing was heart breaking, something was happening to him and nobody knew what it was. He peeked over at Eren and whimpered, he missed his alpha. Levi wanted to be held, he wanted it to be okay, but deep down inside he felt like it wouldn't be okay."A-Alpha?" He breathed out, "Alpha, alpha, alpha"

"Shh.." Eren leaned forward and did as Hange said, he gently moved Levi's head to the side and nuzzled his nose into his sweaty neck. "It's alright, alpha is here to take care of you."

Tears fell down Levi's cheeks and he hiccuped, "alpha.."

Erens heart felt pained in his chest. He sought out Levi's mating mark and noticed the scratch and he growled, eyes flickering that red and he sank his teeth into the omegas neck. Underneath him, he felt Levi relax a little more and the grip on his hands loosened. Levi's head drooped forward onto Erens shoulder as the alpha emitted a calming and relaxing phermone. Eren cooed softly, nuzzling his nose into the omegas neck, shushing him when Levi would let out a distressed whimper. He whispered comforting things into Levi's ear, he felt the omega nuzzle his nose into Erens neck and he smiled softly, "There you go baby, it's alright, it's okay."

The only thing that could be heard in the bathroom was the slushing of water from the tub. Hange held onto Kota and watched how easy it was for Eren to calm down his omega, and she could only hold his hands. She felt bad, but was also happy that Eren was here now. When it was silent for a moment, she decided to speak. "Check the wound on the back of his head, I have to check the bandages but he wouldn't let me check. He has a concussion."

The alpha did as instructed and looked at the back of Levi's head, he took off the bandages and had Hange help him disinfect it. With little resistance from the raven, he changed the bandages. After he finished he then cleaned the wound on Levi's forehead, and then went back to pressing kisses against his mating mark. "Omega? Love, how are you feeling?"

Levi whined and looked up at Eren, his eyes halfway opened. Eren licked his hand and slicked Levi's hair back out of his face, trying to get a better look to assess damage to his face. There was only one scratch, which made him feel better. The other issue was bigger though, he could not see the bottom held of Levi's baby bump since it was covered by the water, but he knew by just smelling Levi's damaged scent, that something was wrong with their pups. He did not want to talk about that around Levi right now, his only goal was to calm his mate down. 

"Ugh" Levi leaned his head back against the wall, wincing at the pain in his back. Eren did not miss that, he wanted the omega in his arms now. "Um, I.. my back hurts, and my head.. and..." his lip began to wobble, "and my babies.."

"Shh, shh, shh..." Eren increased the quality of his relieving scent and he stole a kiss from Levi's lips, allowing the omega to keen into the kiss. He pulled away and then kissed Levi's knuckles on one hand, then on the other. "Baby, I'm asking how _you_ feel. Can you tell me? On a scale of one to ten, can you tell me the pain in your head?"

"Five, I think.."

"Okay good, your back?"

Levi winced, "seven.."

"Alright love, how about your stomach. Don't worry about our pups, tell me how _you_ feel..."

The omega cried once again, "it hurts so bad.."

"Oh honey.." Eren leaned forward again and wrapped his arms around the omega, not caring about getting wet from the bath water. He could feel Levi's hears on his shoulder and he rubbed the omegas naked back, massaging lightly to try and ease his pain. 

Hange picked Kota up and wiped his tears, "I'm going to go get something that will ease his pain, you'll stay with him?"

Eren looked up at her, "I'm not leaving his side again." 

The beta nodded and walked out of the bathroom with Kota, shutting the door behind them. Eren went back to Levi, he kissed his forehead once again, wiping the tears away. Levi's face was flushed red, snot coming down his nose and his eyes flickered the omegan gold when a small cramp hit. The omega growled and Eren shushed him once more, "Love, what happened back there during the attack?"

"Saw an alpha go after Kota" Levi responded, hiccuping. "grabbed your gun and went after him but.. the alpha was strong, he was really strong.. and I-I tried to fight like an alpha like you s..said.. but he was so strong.."

"It's okay Levi, you were being a good omega and protected our pups. You're a very good mommy, Levi." Eren comforted, kissing Levi's knuckles once more. "What happened with the gun?"

"The alpha tackled me, I made Kota shoot it." Levi wiped his nose with his hand, sniffling. "I covered our scents and ran, but I got too tired and we crashed somewhere. The alpha found us but then Erwin and Hange saved us and brought us here." 

"Okay good, that lines up with what Erwin told me." Eren said, "I was making sure, I wanted the stories to match so I knew he was honest."

"Always a good alpha" Levi's lips curled up into a soft smile and Erens heart swelled with pride, he had managed to calm the omega down and make him smile in a horrible moment of distress. He was trying to keep Levi's mind off of the pups he was carrying, he had to calm the omega down enough so that Hange lady can take a look at him. 

"Only for you, my love." Eren chuckled as Levi's eyes went back from gold to not normal light blue and grey. "Would you like to come out of the water, or stay in?"

"Stay in for a little longer, it feels good on my back. The water is getting cold though."

"Then you'll be in here for a couple more minutes, that Hange lady said she is getting you something."

"I like Hange and Erwin" Levi looked down at the water, then back up at Eren. "They are both really nice, we should invite them to our pack sometime. Can we, please?"

"You have just as much say as I do when it comes to that stuff, you're my equal love, of course they can come. I want to meet them formally though."

Levi smiled, "I know."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, to protect you, Levi. I should have been there but I was out on the field and-"

"Shut up" Levi comforted, gazing up at his alpha. "I told you I want your first priority to be the pack, I would've been pissed if you came after me. I can handle myself Eren, I'm a good mom."

"Never said you weren't honey." Eren kissed Levi's knuckles, "My precious omega, I'm so glad I have you to protect our children."

Levi just hummed softly and leaned his head back against the wall, he could feel the bandages on the back of his head. He glanced back at Eren and reached up, tracing a stitched up cut above his eyebrows. He frowned, a brow raising. "An alpha tried to challenge you?" he asked, quickly putting the pieces together. He just now noticed the stitched up cut, and how Eren refused to put pressure on one of his shoulders. 

Eren nodded as he leaned into Levi's touch, "yeah, kicked his ass though."

The raven chuckled, "strong ass."

"Yeah yeah, you know you get off on it."

"Of course I do, you protect me, it's nice."

"Always, lover."

It was quiet between the both of them for a moment, just enjoying each others presence. They've only been away from each other for three hours, but those three hours were filled with a desperate attempt to find the other. Eren felt like he could finally relax and have his family come home, and Levi felt the same. They would have to handle the trauma Kota endured once they got home, as their main objective was to figure out the status of their future pups. Eren would have to have a pack meeting as soon as they went back to their village, and talk to Hange and Erwin about becoming allies with them. 

Speaking of both Hange and Erwin, they must be talking with Jean and Bertholt. Eren kind of shut everyone out when he got here and went straight for his omega, and that left both Jean and Bertholt to stay out and talk to Erwin. They would be the ones to tell Eren that Erwin was a safe presence to have around the pack, who could provide some security detail or maybe turn into Erens third in command in case something happened to Mikasa. The thing was, Eren didn't like him too much, but Levi trusted the alpha enough with his cubs. He was naked in their tub for fucks sake, Eren has to give both Hange and Erwin some credit for taking care of his family. 

Looking back up at Levi after daydreaming a bit, Eren smiled softly when he noticed Levi's pain induced episode may just be over. The raven was leaning back against the wall with his eyes peacefully shut, one hand intertwined with Erens and the other one was resting on his swollen stomach. He was breathing slowly, chest rising and falling at an even pace. The sweat in his hair wasn't holding it back anymore, some of his bangs falling in front of his slightly flushed face. It surprised Eren that the raven wasn't freaking about being in a tub with very dirty water, he must find that water really comfortable. 

It really amazed Eren that within only three hours something could go so wrong. He thought he had everything in control, he's never lost a pack member before and now all of a sudden he had lost his mate and his son. Even if it was any other pack member, Eren would be just as worried as would Levi and Mikasa. They were a tight knit family, and he couldn't wait to bring the remaining two members back to the village and have a small little reunion. They should have a feast when they all come home. 

Their peace was disturbed by Levi's scent changing and sloshing of the water filling the silence. Eren peered back at the omega and noticed his face begin to change, the grip on his hand tighten, and Levi's other hand went to grab at Erens free hand. The alpha frowned when Levi whimpered, he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against the omegas neck and cheek. "Love, what's wrong?" 

"Ngh, it hurts again." Levi breathed out, there was another cramp he could feel within his stomach. It was lower this time, more of a pressure that he's never felt before. It felt different, not pain but a horribly building pressure within his lower stomach. He couldn't be giving birth, could he? Once the thought occurred to him he frowned, no, that couldn't be it, so what was this feeling? Was he.. oh no.. he wasn't.. he couldn't be..

"Levi, talk to me honey, what is it?"

That brought Levi back to reality and he gripped Erens hands as tight as he could, clawing at them and he snarled at the feeling of pain on his back side flaring up like a mother fucker. He kicked at nothing, making the water splash the both of them and before Eren could ask him another question, Levi fucking _screamed_ bloody murder once more. 

Eren jumped in and did everything he could to calm his mate down, but nothing was working. He was in too much pain to register anything Eren was doing, from kissing his mating mark to trying to scruff his neck, Levi didn't react to anything. "It's okay love, it's alright, come on, breath with me okay?" he encouraged, he kissed at Levi's now falling tears. "Come on baby, come on."

"Oh god, make it stop." Levi was panting once more, the layers of sweat returning to his body. He couldn't ignore it anymore, the pain in his lower region was flaring through his entire stomach and lower back. He let out a whine and slammed his head against the bathroom wall and made a move to spread his legs, but then stopped. "oh god, I think I-" he gulped when another cramp rippled through his stomach. 

"You think what, honey?"

Levi sobbed, endless tears falling now as he was about to succumb to another panic attack. "I think I need to push , Eren."

No, that couldn't be. Levi was only five and a half months along, he's not due for another four months. This was impossible, but no matter what Eren thought, he had to focus on his pained lover. He held onto Levi's hands and kissed his forehead, then looked towards the door and called out. "Hange! We need you!"

Not a moment later, the tall brunette woman came into the bathroom. She had heard Levi scream in the living room but thought Eren had it taken care of, apparently not. She knelt down by the side of the tub and ran her hand through Levi's sweaty hair, "Hey darlin', can you tell me what's happening? Describe it to me and I will do my best to help."

The omega was panting and crying out in pain, Eren turned to Hange. "He said he thinks he needs to push, but.. but he's only five and a half months. Could he be..?"

The question was there but all three of them didn't want to acknowledge it. Levi understood what Eren meant and he cried a fresh set of tears, "I-I'm" he hiccuped, "I'm losing my pups. I'm so sorry Eren, I'm sorry alpha, I'm not a good omega, not a good mama, I-I-I.."

Eren leaned forward and embraced the panicking raven, "shh, shh, shh." he comforted, kissing the top of his head, his forehead, mating mark, everything to try and calm him down. He's never seen Levi genuinely upset before, to be truthful, he didn't really know what to do. Levi's always been so happy, they've never had to worry about breakdowns or anything because nothing has ever went wrong. This would be the first time. "No my love, it's okay."

"Levi, you need to breath." Hange ordered, "deep breath in, and deep breath out. Do you understand me?"

Levi sobbed but nodded, trying his best to follow Hange's instructions. He breathed in and out with the help of both Eren and Hange.

"Good, good job Levi." Hange smiled and she patted the omegas knee that was under the water. "Now honey, you feel like you need to push right now?"

The omega gripped Erens hands tightly and gasped when he felt that pressure again, "Yes!" he panted, he could feel something wet down by his hole, but it wasn't slick. Was that blood? "It's like a.. pressure" he breathed out, he looked at Hange. "Like something is weighing on my lower stomach, but.. it's not the cubs.. it's something different. Doesn't feel like giving birth but.. pressure.. something's.. ah.. there.." 

"Okay, I understand" Hange said, "I'm going to bring your knees up into a pushing position, Eren will hold your hands okay? I'm going to drain this water and then fill it with more water, I just need to see what I'm dealing with, okay Levi?"

"Yes, I understand" Levi confirmed, he looked up at Eren, his breathing had picked up. He sounded like he just ran a marathin. 

While Hange drained the water, she listened as Eren comforted the omega. She used her wash cloth to wipe Levi's thighs clean, along with around his hole. He wasn't dilated and that confused her a bit, but she chose to say nothing. There was plenty of blood flowing from his vagina, and she thinks she has an idea on what this is. She began to fill the tub with some lukewarm water, smiling softly as Levi relaxed and kept his knees up, legs spread apart. 

Eren had looked down and noticed the dark bruise on the bottom of Levi's stomach but chose not to comment, he just peppered Levi's face with kisses and whispering reassuring words in his ear, telling him he was doing a great job with whatever the omega was trying to do. His legs were still upright and separated, both hands clutching Erens, and small gasps, hiccups, and whimpers of pain echoed throughout the small cabin bathroom. 

  
Levi relaxed a little more when he felt the water rising to accompany the pain within his lower back, it went from feeling like it was flaring to slightly calmer now. At least his back felt better. He hummed softly at the feeling of the warm water, his eyes were closed and he had his head leaned back to try and only focus on the fact that he needed to push something out that wasn’t a baby, that he knew for sure. Something was happening within his body that he simply could not see, and he had to do everything within his power not to try and freak himself out. That’s the last thing he needs right now.   
  


Hange watched Levi carefully, even though she was a beta, she could smell the hint of fear between the couple in front of her. She’s actually never seen an alpha and an omega interact before as mates, she’s only seen one alpha and omega interaction and that was with Levi and Erwin when they first met a couple hours ago. She was withdrawn from her pack at a young age after she got lost, then she found Erwin and they got themselves a cabin. They’re best friends and promised each other they would be nothing more. The best part, when Erwin would have ruts it didn’t affect her one bit because she was a beta. It was nice.   
  


She turned her attention back onto Levi when she saw his body tense up and Eren ask him if he was doing alright, she allowed herself to place her soft hand upon Levi’s knee. “Honey, tell me what your body wants to do. Take a deep breath and listen, find your cues, okay? Just like when you give birth, tell me when you feel like you need to push or do whatever you need, Alright? And we will go along with it. Listen to your body."  
  


The omega had started panting again as time went by, and he slouched down more at Hange’s words and got into a better position. Eren recognizes this as the position his mate would go into while birthing their children and that scared him the most. As Levi moved, Eren kissed both of his knuckles lovingly. “You’re doing great, my love.” He encouraged, even if Levi were to push stillborn babies right now, he would love his mate just the same. Nothing would change that. He used some of the new clean water to slick Levi’s hair back again to cool his face down, then did the same to his own hair since he really needed a hair cut. 

Feeling the build of pressure close to his lower parts, the omega squeezed Erens hands and tucked his chin to his chest, praying he wasn’t about to push out a dead pup. “I need to push” he breathed out in warning, and with encouraging words from both his mate and new friend, he did.   
  


Pushing wasn’t the hardest part, it didn’t even hurt. He felt some tearing, but nothing he hasn't felt before. It was the pressure before pushing out that did. Eren nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck and scent marked him over and over again, feeling the one has body slightly relax as he tensed and pushed like he was giving birth. Levi whimpered at the pressure and went to close his legs for some comfort when he felt Hanges hands stop him, and he growled into Erens shoulder, eyes flickering gold in warning. Eren shushed him, emitting his own growl and nipping slowly at the biting mark.

Eren couldn't let Levi's primal instincts get in the way right now. They were in no position to let that get the best of them, they both needed to stay sane to make sure everything will turn out to be okay.

It didn’t last very long, Levi's growl was cut off by a pathetic whimper as he felt something slide out of him, then the pressure was gone all of a sudden. “Why.. does it feel like that?” Levi breathes out into Erens neck, skin hot and feverish. He felt like he pushed something out, did he.. he really hopes all this wasn’t trying to use the bathroom the whole time, that would be humiliating, all this pain just to take a shit?  
  


Hange has started to drain the bath water to get rid of what Levi pushed out. It was a large blood clot, and before it could contaminate anything she drained the bath water to make it go away. She grabbed her wash cloth from the counter and then knocked on the door to signal Erwin to come in. The alpha opened the door ajar, and as soon as Erwins scent his Erens nose, the alpha let out a warning growl. _My omega is in pain and vulnerable, get the hell out._  
  


Erwin just avoided conflict and only stuck his arm in the door, handing Hange what she needed and then left the bathroom.   
  


The beta grabbed the cup of heated medicine water she made, it tasted like tea but was filled with plants that helped relieve pain and strengthen omegas bodies during pregnancy. She handed it to Eren, “this will help with the pain, have him drink it.”   
  


Eren nodded and freed one of his hands, grabbing the cup and giving it to Levi to try and distract his mate from whatever Hange was doing. Levi had grabbed it and started to drink it slowly, sniffling but calming down since the pressure in his body has now went away. The drink tasted good too, and now all he could smell was Erens overwhelming scent of vanilla and citrus. His eyelids had begun to droop as he sipped the tasty drink, leaning into Erens hand that was now cupping the side of his face.   
  


The alpha stroked Levi’s face with a small smile, he didn’t sense that the omega was still in pain. So whatever he pushed out, needed to come out. While Levi was calming down and drinking that weird drink Hange made, he turned his attention to the beta, who was now washing Levi’s privates with a red stained cloth in her hands. “Is everything alright? Will he be okay?”   
  


Hange looked at Eren with a slight smile on her face, “I have some good news and some bad news, but the bad news isn’t so bad.”   
  


Levi perked up at that, he wiped his eyes and looked at Hange with half lidded eyes. “Huh?” 

  
“Levi, all you pushed out was a blood clot” Hange rubbed a comforting hand on his leg, “and seeing you Calm now, not in any pain, I can only assume that was the only thing you needed to push out. It probably formed where the alpha had put pressure on your stomach when you were attacked, and it needed to exit your body. It ran its natural course.”

  
The omega wanted to cry, he looked down at his swollen stomach and then at Hange. He didn’t lose his babies, he was a good mom and a good omega. His pups were okay. He felt a warm hand press against his stomach and it turned out to be his mates. Levi relaxed under his touch, basking in Erens scent and resting his head against the bathroom wall, an easy smile on his face as he focused on feeling better. He couldn't ignore the sleepy spell creeping up on him though, and his head started to droop. Levi almost dropped the cup, but Eren caught it and set it on the side of the tub so it wouldn't spill. 

"That's good." Eren said with a smile, he rubbed Levi's stomach with his warm and large hand. "And the bad but not so bad news?"

"It's a sign of a disease that the humans have talked about, I'm not sure of dynamics, there's been no cases reported. Levi doesn't seem to have a temperature, he doesn't have feverish skin, he doesn't bleed regularly I'm assuming because he's been pregnant before." Hange explained, she tossed the dirty wash cloth in the laundry basket. "As far as I know, all your pups are in tact and okay. That blood clot must be your body trying to relieve the pressure down there that was caused, I don't have technology to see your pups heartbeats, but can you feel them Levi?" she asked curiously. 

At the mention of his name, Levi opened his eyes to see both Hange and Eren looking at him. He took a moment and put one of his hands on his stomach, he could feel them. They were kicking around in there, he could see the skin on his stomach bulging out sometimes in some spots to indicate the babies kicking. He smiled softly, a drowsy look on his face. "Yes, I can feel them. My pups.."

"Are okay as far as we know." Hange said with a bright smile, "You did everything right Levi, you listened to your body, you protected your son and I know for a fact that your scent told Eren you were here. You're alright hun." she stood up and washed her hands in the sink, "now, I'm going to leave the bathroom so you can get dressed again. Erwin washed your clothes but they're still not dry, so I'm afraid I don't have anything extra for you to use.."

"I have some extra stuff." Eren nodded towards his back pack, "it's one of the reasons why I brought this thing. Thank you Hange, we will be out soon."

After Hange left, Eren turned back to Levi. "Can you stand?"

Levi blinked slowly, "Think so, help me."

And Eren did, he guided Levi's hands onto his shoulders and his arms went to the omegas waist and stomach. With help, Levi was standing up in the tub. Eren grabbed a nearby towel and dried Levi off, paying extra attention to his wild spiky hair, causing Levi to laugh a bit. That made Eren smile, and they had started to bicker around with each other. The alpha opened his back pack and pulled out the extra clothes he originally grabbed for himself, so the clothes would be big for Levi. He helped the raven into some new boxers, putting extra cloth in just in case the omega would bleed later, and into a pair of Erens sweats and his sweatshirt. Then, he changed Levi into a pair of clean socks and got his mate out of the tub. 

His legs felt weak now that he was finally standing, but he refused to have Eren carry him. He wanted to walk out like the strong pregnant omega he was. He held onto Erens arm as he walked and he walked out of the bathroom, his alpha close behind him, watching every little move he made, including the small waddle he now had.

Jean, Bertholt, and Erwin all turned their heads with smiles on their faces when they saw Levi out walking, well, waddling. His steps were slow but he was up and walking again. Erwin would never forget the heart wrenching screaming this morning, now he finally saw the omega was okay and having enough strength to walk. But before anyone could say anything, Kota called out. 

"Mama!"

Levi's face brightened as he saw his cub running up to him. Eren picked Kota up and held him close, standing in front of Levi. The omega nuzzled his face into Kotas hair, purring softly to tell his sub that everything was okay. He wanted to hold him, but he knew for a fact that he did not have the strength. "I love you, I'm sorry I worried you. Mamas okay."

Kota touched his moms face with his chubby hand, "okay?"

"Okay" Levi smiled and held his sons hand, "I'm alright. Tired, but okay. When we get back home, wanna make some s'mores and sing with Sasha?"

"Yeah!" 

The small family talked for a bit, and then Levi then turned to his close friends. Jean and Bertholt were both standing there, wary of Erwin but focused on him. He just smiled tiredly and waddled over to them, laughing softly when they both fretted and grabbed his hands, helping him walk over to them. "Oh stop, I'm pregnant not helpless." he teased.

Bertholt raised a brow, "How are you feeling, Levi? Do you need anything?"

Jean chimed in, "do you want anything? I saw fresh berries around the cabin?"

"Guys, I'm going to be fine" Levi comforted, he put both of their hands on his swollen stomach. He knew Eren wouldn't have a problem with them touching him on his belly, so he gladly welcomed the alphas' affection. Both alphas rubbed his stomach, smiling at the small kicks that they felt. Levi's heart swelled at the image, "See? I don't need anything right now, maybe.. I'm a little hungry though.."

"I can run and get you some fresh berries?" Jean would never forget about the situation years ago when Levi cried because Jean didn't get him the right berries. It's not only because he was Levi's friend, but he was the alphas mate, anyone would be caught dead in their tracks if they disrespected anyone Eren cares about. 

Levi looked up, "That would be nice, thank you Jean." 

Both Bertholt and Jean walked out to go get Levi some berries, and then Levi went to Erwin. Eren frowned but stayed back, he had a bad first impression on Erwin, but seeing his omega walk right up to the blonde alpha and reach for his wrist, nudging his nose against it. He growled softly at the image, he would have to wipe Erwins scent off of Levi when they got back home.

Levi heard Erens growl but ignored it, he wanted to thank Erwin for what he did for Levi. The omega looked up at Erwin, "thank you for bringing Kota and I in, and Eren says thank you too, even if he's back there fuming."

Erwin looked over at Eren, who's eyes were flickering in jealousy and holding Kota as he was having a conversation with Hange about something. He looked back down at Levi, "it's no problem, it was the right thing to do."

They talked for a bit more and Levi wanted to cry in relief when Jean came back and rinsed some berries with water, handing them to Levi. They all talked among themselves, Levi letting Jean feed him some berries an teasing Bertholt about the size of his nose. It got them all laughing, even Kota joined in. Him and Hange got along good, she chased him throughout the cabin. She had just as much energy as a cub, which was nice for Levi and Eren because they both did not have the energy to run around with Kota right now. 

A cold breeze came through the cabin, and Eren wrapped both Levi and Kota up in their own coats he brought along with him since he saw them in their closet. Levi thanked him with a kiss and went right back to eating berries and telling Erwin what had happened in the bathroom. In the middle of the story he felt a wave of exhaustion pass through him, eyelids drooping and taking a step back, colliding into a rock hard chest. 

It was Eren. Eren had caught his mate with wide green eyes, holding him against his body. The room got silent, even Kota and Hange stopped running around. Eren felt Levi's forehead, then his cheeks, then checked his face. "Honey, you okay?"

"Tired" Levi answered, looking up at him.

"Well if ya want, I make a pretty mean stew." Hange smiled, "I can make some for you all before ya head back to your village? And Levi and Kota can get some sleep, they're both tired."

Eren nodded in agreement, "that would be great, thank you." 

Then they all got situated, Eren sitting on one side of a couch and Levi falling asleep with his head in Erens lap. Kota was cuddled up against Levi, curled around his pregnant belly and head in his chest. The two of them fell asleep the moment they laid down. Jean was sitting on the other end of the couch, Levi's feet on his lap. Bertholt was sitting next to Jean, next to the arm of the couch. Erwin was sitting in his recliner, while Hange was busying herself in the kitchen, making her stew. 

Surprisingly, they all had a decent conversation while they waited to eat. And when it was time to eat, Eren coaxed his family awake. Levi only ate a small bunch, getting filled up with another drink Hange made for him. They all complimented Hange on the taste, saying it was some of the best stew they've ever had. Hange blushed and took the compliments, enjoying the possibility of having more friends besides Erwin. She loved the stoic man, but man he was boring as heck. 

When it was time to leave, Eren had to resort to carrying his mate. He didn't mind, but that left him vulnerable the moment they left the cabin. He carried his mate bridal style, not missing how Levi fell straight asleep, head tilted back against his bicep. Jean decided to carry Kota so they would get home quicker. They bid Hange and Erwin a goodbye and promised to see them again sometime, after that, they made their way home. 

_

It has been hours since Eren, Jean, and Bertholt left. Mikasa and Reiner were kept in charge of the pack. They had just cooked everyone food over the fire and had their annual campfire they always had during the night, and then everyone had fallen asleep. Mikasa and Reiner were awake, both keeping watch while Armin was watching over Aster. They had cleaned up the area of dead bodies, ridding the grass of the smell so the omegas could finally come back out of their cabins. 

"Do you think they found them yet?" Reiner asked, picking grass and then tossing it in another direction. He had no wounds from the fight a couple hours ago, every alpha he easily took down just like Eren had. Between him and Eren, they were the strongest alphas around. 

"I don't know, I hope so." Mikasa did the same, she grew her claws out and cut the dirt in the ground. 

Reiner frowned, "You can't blame yourself for what happened, you saved Kotas life back there, and the rest of the omegas. Don't fret."

"You're not the one who was put in charge of them, I felt so responsible and I messed up. There's a reason why I let Eren be pack alpha instead of myself, because things like this happen."

"No, Mikasa, stop" Reiner turned towards her, "it was a mistake-"

Mikasa growled, her sharp eyes glaring. "A mistake that could have caused Levi and Kota their lives. I blame myself Reiner, I was supposed to protect them. It is my fault, and the moment they come home I'm going to redeem myself."

The blonde alpha sighed, "whatever you say Mika."

Silence followed Reiners remark, they said nothing until multiple scents hit their noses. They recognized pregnant omega and alphas coming their way. Both of them stood up and waited, hearts racing because they didn't know what would be coming out of the forest. 

Exiting the forest was Bertholt, Jean carrying Kota, and Eren carrying Levi. Mikasa and Reiner both jogged up to them. "Are- are they okay? Are they hurt?"

"Not hurt, just tired." Eren confirmed, the alpha looked tired and worn"Before you ask anymore questions, I'm taking Levi and Kota to my cabin. Bring Aster. I'm having a good nights rest with my fucking family."

"Of course" Mikasa nodded her head, "I'll go get Aster, and I'll take over your morning rounds tomorrow too. Reiner and I can handle breakfast, take as much alone time as you need too."

"Jean and Bertholt too" Eren said, "don't disturb them either. Thank you both for watching over the pack while I've been gone."

"It's no problem, alpha" Reiner spoke, "come on, let's get you all to your cabins."

Eren didn't need to be told twice. With their help, they got both Levi and Kota into bed. Eren locked his cabin door so there would be no disturbances throughout the night. He turned back and cooed softly. Levi was curled into his nest, face tucked in the fuzzy blanket, holding Aster and Kota close to him. Eren joined in, cuddling with his family in their little nest and finally falling asleep. 

_

After the rogue alpha attack, everything went back to normal.

"Mother of god of freaking fuck!"

Well, mainly normal. 

The past four months have been filled with warm hugs and family bonding. All the pack members have yet again witnessed the beautiful pregnancy of alpha and omega. There have been no rogue alpha attacks, everything was fine. Eren even established trade with another pack, and now Erens pack had more access to things that dynamics did not have access too. One of those things, were pain relief medicine. Something they needed right about now.

"Love, you're doing great-"

"Oh I better be doing great, I better be doing grand! I'm about to push out three freaking pups, I'm doing swell!"

"Of course baby, of course."

It was a rush this morning. Levi's water broke in the middle of breakfast and he was rushed to the birthing cabin. It was already pre-made with his own blankets Eren had scent marked, and the only ones allowed inside were Eren, Mikasa, Historia-

"If you don't bring me more pain medicine tea right now Erwin Smith I will deck you in the face! Go, now, stupid alpha."

"Calm down Hange, I'm on it."

Hange was there too. Her and Erwin were invited to the pack so many times, and Levi had introduced them to everyone. They kept their same cabin, but were officially accepted into the pack two months ago by Levi. Eren still watched them, but agreed to treat them as family nonetheless because if it wasn't for them, Levi and Kota would have died after the attack.

"Ow! Eren, it hurts! Ah!"

Levi was cushioned by pillows all around him, Eren was sitting behind him. He had Levi pulled in between his legs so his back was rested against his chest. He was squeezing both of Erens hands, holding them close to his chest and even though he was about to give birth to three beautiful pups, he was freaking out. He strained to look up at Eren, "wha-what if I lose my pups?" he asked while his bottom lip started to wobble, "I almost lost them once, what if there's something wrong, or-"

"Shh, shh, shh" Eren purred softly to try and ease his stress, he held onto both of Levi's hands, watching as both Historia and Hange were both in between Levi's legs. Mikasa was on the side, she was there with Eren to use her strong scent to calm Levi down. "Levi, you're not losing the babies honey, you're giving birth to our beautiful pups." he kissed Levi's hands, then kissed away his now falling tears. "Oh honey.."

The omega let out a sob, Historia looked up to see Levi red in the face and shaking, tears running down his cheeks. "Levi, sweety, everything will be alright. You've done all of this before, and I've delivered your pups every time. Don't let what happened four months ago affect your ability to expand your family, okay?"

"Mm, yeah" Levi sniffled and he whimpered as another contraction hit, he squeezed Erens hands. "Oh god! Ngh!"

Erwin came back with the tea and handed it to Mikasa, who knelt over and held the cup to Levi's lips. The omega took a drink, it was made from the same plants Hange used months ago when Levi pushed out the blood clot. Mikasa pulled the cup away when Levi was done and Levi finally felt it, he had to push whether he wanted too or not. He spread his legs more, "I think- no, I have to push. Eren you better love me, I'm about to push out three babies for you, do you understand that?"

Eren kissed his head, "of course love, I love you more than anything in this world."

"Okay Levi" Hange spoke, "Go ahead and push when you're ready."

"We're rooting for you, Levi!" Jean called out from behind the closed front door.

Levi growled, "Jean, shut up!"

Eren only laughed, "watch out Jean, he might come after you when this is over!"

"Oh I better run!" 

"Yeah you-" Levi cried out, "They're coming. Right now, I feel it." he tucked his chin to his chest and squeezed both of Erens hands, "Gah!" 

It was beautiful, just like every other birth Historia has witnessed between their pack. She informed them of the baby crowning, and then when Levi pushed again, the baby was out. She handed the baby to Hange to be cleaned up and wrapped in a small cloth, then helped Levi push again. The process repeated, Levi pushed out the second child with less effort. After that one though, the omega grew tired and rested his head back against Erens shoulder. "Ngh, alpha? alpha?"

"Right here." Eren comforted, nuzzling his nose against Levi's neck. "One more little angel to pop out, alright? Just one more, you're so strong Levi, so strong. You can do this, I believe in you, we all do."

Just like the first two, Levi pushed out a beautiful baby once more. Historia had him push one more time to get everything out, and things were rushed once more. They cleaned off all the babies and all three of them were placed onto Levi's chest and now flat stomach. Mikasa and Hange left the tent, Historia stayed though, she had to stay to clean Levi off and inspect the babies. 

Magic. It was the only word to describe the first skin to skin touch between an omega and their children. Eren held them close and blinked through the tears, he kissed Levi's ugly tears away and smiled when Levi nuzzled each one of their pups. "What are their names, baby? Hm? You got names? I know you do, it's all you ever talk about."

Levi let out a wet chuckle as he held his pups in his arms, "Briar, Dove, and Luna Yeager"

They had one girl and two boys in this litter, alone with Aster and Kota that made five pups in their litter. Levi couldn't be happier, he's found his family. He has everything now, everything he has ever wanted. Everything that Kenny always encouraged him to have. 

"Those are beautiful names, omega" Eren stroked the top of Briars head, "They're so beautiful, you did such a good job Levi. Nice and healthy looking pups, all because of you."

Levi sobbed and held them closer, "my babies"

"Your babies" Eren reassured, kissing his cheek. 

Historia just smiled at the both of them, "How about I clean them off, get them checked out, and Levi you can take a small nap. Eren will be here to take care of your triplets."

At the mention of sleep, Levi wanted to cry in relief. "Yes please." 

"Alright, hand them over."

Birthing rules, no one was allowed inside the birthing cabin for the next twenty four hours. So for the next day, Eren was inside with Levi and their three pups. They were all perfectly healthy, one was smaller than the other two though, Dove, but Eren told Levi not to threat and that Dove inherited the short gene. Aster and Kota were allowed in the cabin the next day, and were very gentle with the babies. They all curled up in the nest together, the babies in the crib next to the bed but close enough for Levi to reach. 

Levi let Erwin in the cabin hours later, introducing him to their babies. It was a test to see how Erwin would react, and Eren was growling behind Levi as his omega handed the blonde alpha Briar. But.. Erwin just sat on the bed, holding him in his arms. He did the same thing with Dove and Luna, his scent was calming. Levi's smile shot through the roof and he glanced at Eren, then back at Erwin. 

Eren hasn't seen Levi smile like that since he first saw their pups, so he had no choice. "Erwin?"

The blonde looked at Eren as Levi took the triplets and nuzzled back into his nest with them, showing Aster and Kota how to hold them and be nice to baby pups. "What is it, Eren? I hope I'm not intruding, Levi basically shoved your pups in my arms. I didn't mean to threaten you, especially in a vulnerable time like this."

"No, you're fine. Levi invited you in for a reason and I think I know why that is" He glanced behind him at his family, smiling as Levi scolded Kota for doing something and Aster laughing. He looked back at Erwin. "Thank you for saving him, and doing everything that you can whenever we need you."

"It's no issue at all Eren, the only friend I've had all my life was Hange, you guys make my life interesting to say the least."

Eren smiled and held his hand out, "Welcome to the pack, Erwin."

With a shake of his hand and a glance to the bonded family in front of him, Erwin smiled. 

"Thank you."


	5. Prequel?

Would you guys like a prequel to this story? Like how Levi and Eren met and became mates?   
  


if you would, go head and comment if you do! I have something in mind but I want to make sure you all will enjoy it!   
  


-CJ


	6. announcement

due to popular demand, i have made a prequel to this

it's called defying the odds : levi & eren edition

hopefully you all enjoy the journey these two dummies went through to be together :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this lil book, it's something small and easy. hope you stick around for more :)


End file.
